


Come Dine With Me

by sweetkyloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cooking Competition, Don’t read if you’re hungry, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Food Porn, Humor, Not really a slow burn, Oral Sex, Poe is a shit, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate use of champagne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/pseuds/sweetkyloren
Summary: Five friends take turns hosting what they consider to be the ultimate dinner party. The guests give them points and at the end of the competition, the host with the most points wins a prize.There is no end to what contestants Ben Solo and Rey Johnson will go to in order to win the competition.





	1. Finn

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks ago I was pretty ill and off work so spent my time watching terrible daytime tv including a UK cooking program called Come Dine With Me. Naturally I turned this into Reylo!
> 
> Thank you [Holly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) for being an enabler to this fic and to my amazing beta [Buni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I’m thinking of hosting a dinner party. What do you think?”

 

Finn shakes the frying pan in front of him, tossing the mixture of carrots, broccoli and spring onions. With his free hand, he sprinkles sesame seeds and cashews into the pan.

 

Poe watches his boyfriend and shrugs.

 

“Pass the soy sauce, babe?”

 

Handing over the ingredient, Poe looks back down the sports section of the paper.

 

“Who would you invite?” Poe asks after a sigh. He lost twenty dollars on last night’s game.

 

Finn frowns. Poe isn’t sure if it’s his question or his cooking that makes Finn’s forehead crease.

 

“Or!” Finn begins tossing the contents of the pan again.

 

The kitchen smells divine. Poe is so glad he has a boyfriend that can cook. Poe’s idea of cooking is throwing a frozen baked potato into the microwave and even then it still comes out still frozen or soggy.

 

“Why not make it a competition?” Finn’s face lights up at his own suggestion. He squeezes a lime over the vegetables and moves quickly to the chopping board.

 

“What do you mean?” Poe folds up the newspaper and rests his head in his hands watching Finn. He slices the already cooked chicken and looks over his shoulder to Poe.

 

“I mean, each night someone hosts a dinner party and we mark them out of ten and whoever gets the highest score wins!”

 

Poe pushes his lips together and nods, “yeah that could be fun. Who would you ask?” He moves from his seat at the dining table and finds Finn’s dinnerware and cutlery.

 

“Well, Rose would love to do it I’m sure. Any opportunity to host.” Finn confirms now, draining the noodles into a colander.

 

Poe nods along with Finn, arranging the chopsticks instead of the knife and forks he originally pulled out.

 

“I think Rey would be into it,” Finn ponders. “She can cook pretty well… although she once tried to melt marshmallows in the microwave, and I swear she created a living thing. It was _terrible.”_

 

Poe chuckles and hands Finn a bottle of beer.

 

“You’ll be of course indulging me in my little dinner party plan,” Finn grins as Poe groans.

 

Poe protests and reminds him of the time he set his toaster on fire.

 

“Don’t worry,” Finn begins as they sit down to eat, “I’ll give you some pointers.”

 

“Seems pointless for a competition,” he grumbles in response, fiddling with the chopsticks in his fingers.

 

Finn ignores the comment, grinning and blowing a kiss to him.

 

“Hux won’t be interested will he?” Finn asks, already scrunching his face up with doubt. Poe snorts and shakes his head, still trying to manoeuvre the noodles onto his utensil.

 

“He’d probably poison us all and on purpose,” Poe replies with an amused grimace. Finn sniggers before popping a piece of cooked chicken in his mouth and Poe continues. “How about my old roommate, Ben?”

 

Finn nods his head slowly, chewing the chicken in careful thought.

 

“Ben could work… has he met Rey before?”

 

Poe slurps a noodle into his mouth and nods his head.

 

“Yeah, I think so- _oh_ _shit_ \- yeah they have! Remember we were all at The Knights Club... didn’t he knock a drink on her or something?”

 

Finn winces and nods, “shit yeah, you’re right and then the time after that she won that stupid pub quiz and he left and didn’t speak to us for like a week… why did you suggest him again?”

 

Poe grins through a mouthful of vegetables. The mixture of lime with soy sauce, the chicken and sautéed vegetables has Poe moaning into his food.

 

“This is _amazing_ babe,” he swallows the mouthful of food and continues. “Inviting Ben will be fine… I mean this is _another_ competition but… they’ll be fine.” He waves his hand dismissively.

 

Finn chooses to ignore the piece of broccoli that lands on the floor from the waving chopsticks.  Instead, he nods and concludes his plan, “okay perfect. So, we have me and you, Rose and then Rey and Ben. Perfect! We can do it all through the week.”

 

“Sounds good babe. Let the dining commence.”

 

\- - -

 

Rey is just leaving work when she feels her phone vibrate from her coat pocket. Her car keys jingle on her fingers and, as she settles into the driver's seat, the phone buzzes two more times.

 

“Alright alright, jeez!”

 

She huffs, pulling the phone out and focusing on the messages that have come through in quick succession.

 

_Finn Troop has created the group ‘Come Dine with Me’_

 

_Finn Troop added you_

 

Frowning at the new group chat on WhatsApp, Rey sees Poe and Rose have been added to the chat along with a number she doesn’t recognise.

 

_[Finn Troop:]_

_I have decided that we should all do a cooking competition!_

 

_More like a hosting competition really._

 

Rey types back quickly before waving at her colleagues who walk past her car.

 

_[Rey Johnson:]_

_What do u mean? X_

 

She throws the car into the passenger seat. The group chat sounds alive with chatter as it buzzes continuously next to her week old bottle of water. Her mouth slaps on chewing gum while she sings to the 80’s radio station she is so fond of. Her car weaves through traffic and, thankfully, she has just missed rush hour and is able to park her car outside her apartment building in record timing for a Friday night.

 

_[Finn Troop:]_

_I mean, for every day of the week one person hosts a dinner party! We all vote and then the best host wins!_

 

_[Unknown number:]_

_Wins what?_

 

_[Rose Tico:]_

_Oooo! I’m in!_

 

_[Poe Dameron:]_

_Prize to be confirmed… (just say yes and keep my boyfriend happy please)_

 

Rey laughs, walking into her apartment and toeing off her heels. Her cat Bee walks around her feet in figures of eight meowing wantonly. While she feeds the cat better food than Rey probably eats herself, she hears her phone vibrate some more from the lounge.

 

_[Unknown number:]_

_This sounds lame._

 

_[Rey Johnson:]_

_^^ rude_

 

_[Finn Troop:]_

_So I’ll take that all as a yes?_

 

Rose, Poe and Rey all chime back with their enthusiastic approval. They speak about their diaries and when would be best. It’s when they decide on two weeks from Monday that the unknown person also replies:

 

_[Unknown number:]_

_I suppose._

 

Rey rolls her eyes and looks at Bee as he grooms himself in the centre of the lounge.

 

“Whoever unknown number is, he sounds like a dick.”

 

  - - -

 

“Rey, you made it!”

 

Hauled into her best friend’s arms, Rey laughs.

 

“Of course I made it. You’ve not shut up about this party all week.” Rey grins and hands him a bottle of red wine. “Am I the first to arrive?”

 

“No, Rose and Poe are here. We’re just waiting on-“ the doorbell cuts Finn off and he smiles, “speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

 

Rey steps to the side and pulls her leather jacket off hanging it by the others.

 

To be honest, Rey has been excited for this week. She likes a healthy competition, she likes spending time with her best friends, and, when there’s food involved, who is she to complain?

 

“Hey Ben!” Finn greets the final guest, embracing the much larger man in a one sided hug.

 

Rey turns on her heel, her jaw open in shock.

 

Her excitement seems to fizzle away. This brute has been invited to their dining competition?

 

She still remembers the lack of concern when he spilt a glass of wine over her in Knights a couple of months ago. She concluded then Ben Solo was an asshole, and he proved this to be true when she won the pub quiz a few nights after that and stormed out like a petulant child.

 

Ben meets her eye and _smirks._

 

“Alright there sunshine?” he asks, shutting the door behind him.

 

“I was, before I saw you,” Rey mutters trying to ignore the twitch in her eyelid.

 

“Good comeback, think of that all by yourself?”

 

Rey huffs and opens her mouth to reply but Finn steps in between them.

 

“Okay guys, that’s quite enough. It’s come dine with me, it’s a little bit of fun, we’re not competing for Gordon Ramsey. Okay?”

 

“Fine,” Rey sighs.

 

“Okay,” Ben agrees still smirking at the smaller woman.

 

Rey hurries into the lounge and greets Poe and Rose with hugs.

 

They soon all hold a glass of champagne in their hands. Sipping on something this nice already makes Rey’s head bubbly. She can’t afford nice bottles of champagne and even when she does have the money to do so, Rey usually ends up getting gourmet food for Bee. Poe bumps his shoulder with Rey and grins,

 

“Heard you and Ben in the hallway…”

 

“Don’t worry,” Rey interrupts, “I won’t ruin Finn’s fun.”

 

Poe laughs and shrugs, knocking back the rest of his drink.

 

“I love Finn, but you know me, Rey,” he says. “I love a good bit of drama. I’ve been looking forward to this more than the food if I’m honest.”

 

“You’re such a bitch,” Rey swats his arm, shaking her head disapprovingly and he nods at her playful insult.

 

Ben stands by Rose, looming over her like a damn giant. They chat easily and something churns in Rey’s stomach uncomfortably. She drinks in his image, the black sweater he wears with black jeans. He seems to bulge from the seams, he’s just _huge_ and that thought makes Rey gulp her champagne nervously. Finn pokes his head through the kitchen door and grins at his guests,

 

“Okay guys, the starter is almost ready. If you could take your seats please!”

 

Rey decides it's going to be a long week. She has been placed next to Ben for tonight’s meal. But, instead of focusing on his snarky attitude and below the belt comments, Rey tries to put all her attention into Finn’s menu.

 

For his starter, Finn has prepared a dish of chicken satay kebabs in a peanut sauce.

 

“I see your trip to Asia is still fresh in the head?” Rose smiles taking a sip from her glass of water.

 

Finn places the grey slate of food in front of his guests and nods enthusiastically. “We’re already planning our next trip, right babe?”

 

Poe looks at his boyfriend as if he’s been asked a question, Rey can see his iPhone balancing on his thigh with the sports channel displayed on the screen. She holds back a giggle, careful not to blow Poe’s cover.

 

“Sure.” Comes his reply, tentative as if he’s agreed to the wrong thing. He meets Rey’s eye and blows out a sigh of relief when Finn continues to serve the starter.

 

“Okay everyone, I hope you enjoy! Bon appetit!”

 

The rustling sounds of napkins and quiet murmurs of thank you fills the room. Rey can see Ben eyeing the dish quizzically, his brows furrowed at the glazed meat in front of him.

 

She rolls her eyes and digs in.

 

The meat _melts_ in her mouth and she really tries to hold back the moan that forms in her throat, but the combination of flavours explode in her mouth make it too hard. Rey can taste the coconut milk; it cools her tongue after the burst of heat from the spices. The palm sugar from the satay sauce, combined with the savoury chicken makes her eyes roll back in her head and she moans again.

 

“Oh my god, Finn… this is _incredible!”_ Rey groans and tears another strip of meat from the kebab stick.

 

“Can you maybe quieten down a bit?” Ben huffs from next to her. He picks up his own kebab and stares at it.

 

“Excuse me,” Rey begins. She places her kebab on the plate and turns to face Ben. “Don’t be such an asshole. It’s rude the way you’re staring at the food Finn has made.”

 

“I have no problem with the food,” Ben grits out, “I have a problem with the porn star next to me.”

 

Placing her hands on the table, she is moments away from batting the kebab out of his hand and giving him a piece of her mind when Finn interrupts.

 

“So Rose,” he says, “how’s things going with the new job?”

 

Rey glares at the passive expression on Ben’s face as he finally tucks into his starter. She enjoys the rest of the course as best she can. She doesn’t want to antagonise Ben more than she apparently already has, so she eats as quietly as she can. It’s not her fault she’s such a food lover.

 

Rey’s surprised when she sees Ben has cleared his plate. She figured he was more a burger and fries kinda guy.

 

The conversation flows between them all, and soon they’re laughing about Rey and her cat Bee. The story of how the cat had tripped Rey in her own her apartment building, which lead to eight stitches at the back of her head. When she returned home with a bruised ego and ice pack pressed against her head, the cat waited by her door, and, as if she had no choice Rey welcomed the ginger cat into her home.

 

Ben’s lips pull into a smile that doesn’t go unnoticed by Rey.

 

“I have a dog,” Ben starts. He pulls up his phone and shows Rey the black and white border collie. “His name is Artoo.”

 

Rey grins at the photo and, just for a moment, she thinks there is _something_ nice about Ben Solo.

 

Until he opens his mouth again.

 

“Cats have no loyalty though, don’t know why you bother.” He hides his phone away and takes a gulp of the lemon infused water Finn has left for his guests.

 

“Excuse me?” Rey rubs her temple with her finger and shakes her head. “I bet I could show your dog a single treat and he’d show me as much love and devotion as he does to you. Dogs have no loyalty and will come to anyone. You have to work for a cat’s loyalty.”

 

Ben snorts. “Okay, I’ll remember that the next time a cat trips me and I fall down the stairs.”

 

“What is your probl-“

 

“Hope we’re all ready for mains!”

 

Finn halts at the top of the dining table and sees Rose and Poe side eyeing one another while Ben and Rey stew in their own anger.

 

“What did I miss now?”

 

\- - -

 

The main course is just as delicious as the starter. Finn continues his Asian theme and serves a dish of steamed sea bass. It’s dairy free, so a lot less heavy than the starter, which, to be honest, Rey is a little thankful for.

 

She doesn’t understand how Finn makes everything taste so _fresh._ She feels like she could be in Asia right now! Finn has been thoughtful with his spices for this course; Poe is not a huge fan of spice. A child growing up in Guatemala who hates spice was unheard of; the smallest hint will have his eyes watering, so Finn doesn’t add any chillies to anyone’s dishes but instead lays a bowl of red and green chillies that have been chopped up (seeds and all) so people, like Rey, can enjoy the burn on her tongue and lips at their own free will.

 

When she takes a second spoonful of red chillies Ben sighs from beside her.

 

“You know, other people might like some of them, you could _share,_ ” he says with an eye roll.

 

Setting down her cutlery, Rey frowns. She can feel her cheeks getting hot and it’s not from the food.

 

“Dude, not cool…” Rose says with a frown.

 

Food is _precious_ to Rey. Years in foster homes means food was always scarce. She has far too many memories of looking in bins once everyone else had gone to bed. She appreciates every sliver of food she can get her hands on. Including the bowl of chillies. His comment, she thinks, is awful. It’s rude and hurtful, but how often is it you know someone with a background like Rey’s?

 

She puts her hand up to silence Rose and smiles at Ben.

 

“I would love to see you _attempt_ to eat these chillies.” She challenges with a smirk before taking a sip of the wine Finn has served. It’s the wine she brought.

 

Ben takes a bite of the coriander infused rice and chews. Her challenge plays on his mind and he swallows.

 

“Alright,” he begins before taking the last mouthful of his fish and setting the cutlery down with a clatter.

 

Finn flinches and looks at his dinnerware with concern.

 

Rey takes the bowl and settles it between them. They decide on the green chillies to eat so it’s on the same Scoville scale and one doesn’t have less heat than the other.

 

When Ben picks a chilli up with his finger Rey smirks. Mistake number one.

 

She uses her fork and pops the chilli in her mouth. Heat bursts over her tongue and again she _moans_.

 

Ben’s eyes are slits, glaring at Rey as he pops the chilli in his mouth. His reaction is almost immediate, his fists clench and his high cheekbones begin to blush. Rey holds back a laugh and eats another chunk of chilli. She knows she should have waited, as her tongue screams in protest at her, but she needs to beat Ben.

 

A tear slides from his eye and he begins to pant, finally swallowing the small morsel of chilli.

 

“You okay Ben?” Rey asks with a smile as she eats her third piece of spice. He nods and begins to drink the table water.

 

“Psht,” she snorts. Mistake number two. Ben’s eyes widen feeling the heat in his mouth worsens. Rey leans forward and smiles at him, “you’re an amateur.”

 

He sets the water down still panting and then rubs the tears from his eyes.

 

“Jesus, it fucking stings!”

 

Rey laughs and asks Finn for a glass of milk for Ben. “Water makes it worse, it spreads the capsaicin in your mouth.”

 

“Capsaicin?” He pants, squeezing his eyes shut to rid the tears from his dark eyes. Rey nods and takes the glass of milk from Finn who looks a mix between annoyed and amused at his friends.

 

“Mhm,” she watches Ben gulp the milk with a smug grin, “it’s the active component in chillies. And, don’t touch your eyes after you’ve handled a chilli. It can burn anywhere, not just your mouth.”

 

She holds back her laughter when he sees he has a milk moustache and turns her attention to Finn.

 

“Finn, that was delicious. I would love the recipe sometime.”

 

It isn’t long before Finn excuses his guests from the dinner table while he prepares dessert. Ben is first to leave the table bounding up the staircase while Rey finally giggles.

 

“Aw poor guy, was that mean? Was I mean?” Rey asks Poe who shrugs.

 

“It was pretty funny to be fair.”

 

“You could have been more fair,” Rose interrupts. “He doesn’t know you eat these things for pleasure. You could take on anyone in a competition like that.”

 

“Fine,” Rey starts setting down her glass of wine, “I’ll apologise and make sure he’s okay.”

 

Rose nods in approval.

 

\- - -

 

The bathroom door is shut when she climbs the stairs.

 

“Ben?” She chaps on it but is met with silence. “Alright, I’m sorry… c’mon, don’t be a spoil sport. Finn will be serving dessert soon…”

 

It’s another moment of silence before Ben opens the door, quickly startling Rey. The remnants of his milk moustache are gone and his eyes aren’t as red, but he still looks furious.

 

In the doorway of the bathroom they are nearly pressed against one another.

 

It’s like this she realises just how big he is. His frame is so wide it makes her wonder how is he fitting into the small room. The aroma of chilli is stuck to his black jumper along with something else, some sort of cologne that smells expensive but exquisite.

 

 _Delicious_.

 

Rey doesn’t even notice herself breathing it in. Something in her throat hitches. That churning feeling in her stomach from earlier is back and it only worsens when their eyes meet and he leans down just a tiny bit.

 

It’s Finn yelling from the bottom of the stairs announcing dessert will be any minute now that makes Ben inch away from her. He moves past her and quickly down the stairs, leaving Rey staring at the space he has just occupied with her mouth open into a small _O_ of surprise.

 

  - - -

 

Dessert is not as eventful.

 

Finn has served a dish of fried banana cakes with a side of coconut sauce. It’s light and fluffy, a perfect way to end an otherwise full on menu.

 

Rey won’t lie, Finn’s menu has been impressive. She can’t cook nearly as good as this, nor does she have such beautiful plating skills. It’s on her last mouthful of the cake she bitterly wonders how much Finn has been practising.

 

They all write a score out of ten on a scrap of paper and post it in a small voting box that Finn has crafted. He has even made four more for his friends to take home with them for their own dinner parties.

 

“Where do you find the time?” Rose asks shaking her head and putting her score into the box. Finn shrugs as he hands Rose her jacket with a smile.

 

Everyone congratulates Finn on a wonderful evening. They won’t forget this meal in a hurry, nor will they forget the image of Ben tearing up over a chilli. Several jokes have already been made much to his disdain.

 

Tomorrow will be Tuesday and it will be Poe’s turn to cook and host. He seems less than enthusiastic. Rey and Rose giggle about being served last week’s take away food, and worriedly, Poe doesn’t correct them.

 

Rose is still laughing anxiously when Rey meets Ben’s eyes. He’s slipping his coat on before calling a final goodbye to everyone. It’s undeniable what he does next, and it makes Rey’s eyes widen and her thighs clench. Ben points to his eyes and then to Rey before mouthing,

 

_“I’m watching you.”_

 

Oh game on, she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	2. Poe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the comments, hits and kudos! 
> 
> Please enjoy night number two, that explicit rating is starting to make sense...

_[Poe Dameron:]_

_Nobody is allergic to anything, right?_

 

_[Rose Tico:]_

_I don’t like mushrooms_

 

_[Poe Dameron:]_

_Not an allergy, Rose. We all know you tell restaurants it’s an allergy so one doesn’t accidentally land on your plate_

 

_[Rose Tico:]_

_It works doesn’t it?_

 

_[Poe Dameron:]_

_Right. Okay, see you all later. Or not, if you don’t wanna come that’s fine too._

 

_[Rey Johnson:]_

_Lol, see u soon x_

 

Rey stops by the supermarket on her way to Poe’s.

 

She _definitely_ does not buy a sandwich to keep in her handbag if she leaves Poe’s apartment still hungry. She collects another bottle of wine to accompany her to the meal and pays with the loose change in her purse.

 

As she skips back to her car, Rey’s mind drifts to Ben Solo.

 

She seethed all the way home after Finn’s meal. How he had compared her to a porn star, how he belittled her cat, how he looked so fucking _good_.

 

After last night’s Asian inspired menu, Rey scores Finn a generous eight out of ten. She marked off two points for the questionable company.

 

By the amount of cars that are in the guest parking lot, Rey knows she is the last to arrive. She doesn’t know why she applies a layer of lipstick in the mirror, it’s certainly not to impress anyone. She cringes at herself before picking up the bottle of wine and moving to the building.

 

When Poe answers the door he looks… stressed.

 

“Hi Rey,” it’s a quick hug that nearly knocks her from her feet and he stumbles back into the kitchen. The distinct muttering of Poe swearing in Spanish fills the apartment. With every clatter of pots and pans Finn flinches, Rose worries her lip and Ben bites his cheek.

 

Rey meets Ben’s eyes and she too tries not to laugh.

 

Another expletive in Poe’s mother tongue fills the room, Rose cracks first and a snort echoes in the room.

 

As quickly as it came, Poe is in the doorway. The apron he wears is covered in food and his hair is more dishevelled than it was two minutes ago.

 

“Something funny Rose?” he asks, zoning in on her while he holds a mixing bowl in his hand.

 

“Me?” Rose points to herself innocently and laughs again nervously, “no no… I was just… yeah no.”

 

An intense moment of staring passes before Poe looks at the rest of his guests and tells them to take their seats. Rose looks at Rey and mouths _wow_ with wide, nervous eyes.

 

The table has surprisingly been set.

 

Yes, the cutlery is mismatched. Some of the coasters are glass, while others are red and plastic with Christmas trees on them, but it’s set up nonetheless.

 

Rey stifles another laugh as Poe rushes through and pours white wine (Rose’s choice tonight, apparently) into a coffee mug that says ‘ _Oral makes my day. Anal makes my hole weak!’._ She notices Rose drinks from a champagne flute while Ben and Finn have wine glasses.

 

“Interesting mug you’ve got there,” Ben clips to Rey. Her cheeks redden and she shrugs, taking a dainty sip of the wine.

 

When Poe enters the room a third time he plates up the starter meal to Finn and Ben. Rose and Rey exchange a glance and immediately both look in opposite directions to avoid a full on laughing fit.

 

“What was it you said to me last night sunshine?” Ben starts, “ _Don’t be rude?”_

 

Ben unravels the paper napkin Poe has kindly bought for the occasion onto his lap and fucking _smiles_ at Rey. She opens her mouth to retaliate, but Poe is back in the room placing the plates in front of her and Rose.

 

Poe has prepared individual nacho cups for everyone. To be completely fair, he has surpassed all of Rey’s expectations. She really had expected frozen mini pizzas or sandwiches.

 

“Aw Poe, this looks really good!” Rey grins at him as he takes his seat. Pausing, his eyes narrow.

 

“Are you taking the piss right now?”

 

His reply shocks her and she makes a noise between laughter and shock, “No! No I mean it, it looks really good.”

 

“You’ve said _really good_ twice now,” Ben points out with a smirk.

 

“Well I think it also looks… _really good!_ ” Finn leans across the table and kisses Poe’s cheek, “everyone,” Finn says forcibly, “lets tuck in, shall we?”

 

There’s a murmuring across the table and everyone tucks into the nacho cup. In Poe’s defence, he has made the tortilla chips by himself. They’ve been shaped into small cups and are filled with what smells like seared beef which Rey instantly recognises along with the aroma of Monterey Jack cheese.

 

Rey’s mouth waters.

 

Accompanied on the dining table is guacamole and a salsa (which Poe actively avoids). The beef is only _slightly_ overdone, but Rey wouldn’t dare tell him that. He also goes on to tell his friends that the guacamole is homemade, and, when Rey asks if he made the salsa, he’s suspiciously quiet.

 

When she leans over the table to grab a spoonful of the salsa she sees the shop bought glass jar of salsa perched on the kitchen counter.

 

Much to Poe’s relief, everyone empties their plates and he is thanked profusely for a great starter.

 

“Okay guys, thank you _so_ much! I have a few things to do before the main but _um,_ make yourself comfortable, snoop around!”

 

Everyone excuses themselves from the table and huddles into the lounge with their mismatched mugs and glasses.

 

“I mean… I’m not snooping,” Finn begins, “I’m here every other day.” He shrugs, Rose nods and also pipes up.

 

“I don’t want to see what Poe has to hide, I’m good here,” she says with a nervous giggle and another gulp of wine. Rey on the other hand settles her mug down on the coffee table and sneaks down the hallway with a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

 

\- - -

 

The bedroom doesn’t reveal anything that would shock Rey. He has a collection of colognes on his dressing cabinet (none of which even compare to how Ben had smelt). Rey thinks some are Finn’s too. There are stacks of books on his bedside table, an iPad which she decides not to look at, and the usual pile of clothes _next_ to the laundry basket. She touches up her hair in the standing mirror, traces her finger over the line of her lipstick and decides to head back to the lounge.

 

Rey closes the door behind her only to bump into Ben with a yelp.

 

“Jesus, Ben, you scared me,” Rey backs against the now closed bedroom door with a hand placed on her chest.

 

He doesn’t reply, just looks down at her with a furrowed brow.

 

“I’m sorry for what I said last night.”

 

Rey feels her eyebrows rise almost comically, she can’t help but antagonise him despite the apology.

 

“What bit? The calling me a porn star, or shaming me for my eating habits? And I just want to remind you that there is _nothing_ wrong with being a porn star, it’s very empowering.”

 

Ben’s brow is still furrowed and he nods.

 

“Of course. I didn’t know about… your childhood.”

 

“Why would you? It’s not something I tend to broadcast.”

 

He inhales sharply through his nose, “well… still. I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Rey nods slowly and exhales, forgetting she was even holding a breath.

 

“Okay. Well… thank you.”

 

As she’s about to move past him and back to the lounge he clears his throat and starts again, “I did mean what I said about the cat.”

 

“ _Ugh_ ,” Rey makes an infuriated noise in the back of her throat, “you’re such an asshole.”

 

The insult is barely out of her mouth when Ben pushes his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She gasps into his mouth, melting against the doorway as he opens his mouth to taste her. His tongue brushes against her bottom lip and his body moves closer to hers. He’s heavy against her frame, strong.

 

She didn’t expect him to feel so _thick_.

 

He breaks the kiss when another barrage of swearing in Spanish echoes down the hallway.

 

Eyes like a deer caught in the headlights, Rey looks up at Ben, shocked. He takes a step backwards from her so it looks like they are having a normal conversation, or ticking each other off, which the rest of their friends are more likely to believe.

 

Poe turns the corner. His hair sticks in all directions and he looks frazzled.

 

“Okay, so, I need to… go to the shop… small mishap-“

 

The fire alarm starts to beep making everyone jump.

 

Poe curses in his native language and jogs back into the kitchen, leaving Rey and Ben in the hallway again. They remain silent as Poe grabs his car keys and yells for Finn to turn the fire alarm off.

 

“We should…” Rey speaks, her voice quieter than she means it to be, “we should go back.”

 

“They think I’m apologising,” Ben states rocking back on his heels.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I mean,” he begins moving thick fingers to scratch the back of his neck, “that could take _forever.”_

 

She hears Rose and Finn bickering about the still beeping fire alarm and nods back at Ben.

 

“Hours maybe,” she whispers.

 

Ben reaches past Rey, turning the doorknob to Poe’s bedroom and quickly pushing her through the doorway. The fire alarm still beeps insistently from outside the door. Rey can barely focus on it as Ben shuts the door behind them and guides her towards the bed. She falls into it.

 

“You drive me fucking nuts,” he says breathlessly, his large body moving to cover hers. His face is pushed into the crook of her neck. “Fucking smug attitude,” he continues with quick nips to her skin.

 

She moans over him canting her hips into his.

 

“I’m smug?” she finally asks, threading a hand through his hair to pull him up to her lips.

 

“Mhm-”

 

She kisses him roughly, still rubbing herself into him. Their tongues meet in a hurry that leaves them both grinding their bodies together. Rey breaks away first, panting and looking at Ben with too many emotions for Rey to even reel off.

 

“We are _not_ doing this,” she gasps just as she feels Ben’s cock pushing against her thigh.

 

“I’m apologising,” Ben says. His hands skirt around her body until he reaches the edge of her dress and pushes it up to her hips. “Fuck, you look-“

 

“Ben, _Ben!”_ Rey moans, quick to bite her lip so her friends don’t hear her.

 

His fingers are stroking the inside of her thighs, inching closer to the thong she wears. It’s soaked, she can feel it is, and if he feels it he’ll know just how much he turns her on.

 

“What’s this?” He asks against the shell of her ear, she can feel the curve of his smirk against her skin.

 

“Don’t Ben, don’t you _fucking_ dare,” she hisses, still canting her hips into him. His fingers stroke over the fabric and she whines into his neck. Oh God, this is happening. She’s letting Ben Solo touch her on Poe’s bed.

 

“Don’t what? Don’t point out how fucking wet you are for me?” He grins and laughs. Rey wants to punch him.

 

“You’re such an _asshole!”_

 

It comes out louder than she expects, but she makes no attempt to hide it. She doesn’t mind if Finn and Rose hear her yelling true facts about Ben Solo with his stupid large fingers.

 

She gasps and wriggles when she feels Ben’s fingers pushing the flimsy underwear to the side. Her brain reminds her of the way he behaved the night before. How he practically threw a glass of wine on her when they first met, how he acted like a petulant child because his knowledge of the cartoon _Futurama_ was limited at Knight’s quiz night those many months ago.

 

Her body reminds her how fucking good he smells, how delicious he tastes, the (shop bought) salsa tingles against her lips from where he has kissed her.

 

Her body’s needs outweigh the attempted rational thinking, so she begins to mouth at his neck and rolls her hips into his fingers. There’s another lingering chuckle in the space of the bedroom as he gives in, fingers stroking her clit. He swaps between finger and thumb and Rey can’t decide what feels better. He quietens her panting with his mouth, tongue teasing her as much as his fingers are.

 

Her breath hitches when she feels a finger slide down her slit and settle at her entrance.

 

“Your cunt feels so warm,” he sighs against her lips.

 

His words have an effect that makes Rey keen into his body. Butterflies could lift her from the bed, but the push of his body is too strong and she firmly stays held against sheets. Ben slides his finger over her slit a few more times, dragging up to her clit in quick circles then back to her hole. When he presses a finger in, Ben groans into her shoulder.

 

“Jesus Rey… you’re fucking _tiny.”_

 

Rey whimpers pushing her face into his neck again.

 

Wet and warmth surrounds the digit, and his mind wanders to what if this was his cock? He shudders and curses against the tanned flesh of her shoulder. Ben lets his finger sink deeper into her cunt until his hand is flush against her crotch and the digit is lost in Rey’s tightness.

 

Her hands paw at his back. They grip the back of his hair pleading silently for more. He gives in quicker than she thought he would, stretching her with his thick finger until he adds a second finger.

 

“Holy _fuck,”_ she breathes, head hitting against the headboard with a thud.

 

“We’ve not yelled in a while,” he murmurs and lays a sloppy kiss beneath her ear. She nods desperately.

 

“ _More,”_ Rey hisses before taking a breath, “you’re honestly unbearable!”

 

The fire alarm has long stopped beeping, and she’s sure Finn or Rose would have heard that insult.

 

“That’s not very nice,” Ben nips his teeth along her jaw as he begins to fuck her with his fingers. A small whine passes his ear as he scissors inside her.

 

“It’s the fucking _truth!”_ Rey brings her leg up to Ben’s other hand, instinctively he grasps it and pins her harder to the bed. He fingers fucks Rey wonderfully (of fucking course, she tuts), the way he twists his fingers and the heel of his palm rubbing her clit has Rey getting off quicker than she has ever made herself do.

 

“Is that the spot Rey?” Ben whispers into her ear. He knows it is, he’s so fucking _smug._ “That your little sweet spot I’m fucking?”

 

She wishes he would shut up.

 

“Yes, just _there_ …”

 

Heat begins to rush through her body, it sizzles through her veins rapidly and Rey has to hide her face into the crook of his neck again, mouthing at the expanse of skin there until her whole body shakes as the orgasm consumes her.

 

“There we go…” Ben sighs, his fingers slow, as he looks between their bodies, watching his digits still sinking in and out of her heat.

 

Rey’s mind is a bit like a scrambled egg in that moment, her thoughts broken and uncoordinated. It’s the sound of the front door of Poe’s apartment opening, and the continuation of Spanish swearing that makes Ben stand away from Rey and off the bed. Her underwear snags back into place, and she pushes her dress back down her thighs.

 

Rey’s mind seems to have restored to its normal self, and she really realises what has just happened. She stands on shaky legs looking to Ben to say something, but he fucking _smirks_ at her. With this, she turns on her heel and storms out of the bedroom and into the lounge.

 

“So… did he apologise?” Rose hands Rey her the stupid oral sex joke mug of unfinished wine with a tentative smile.

 

“Ugh, he tried and then just turned into… just… Ben.”

 

Rose flinches looking over Rey’s shoulder to see Ben, his face like thunder.

 

“Can you all sit down?!” Poe yells harshly from the kitchen through the noise of clattering plates and cutlery.

 

The group of friends share a timid look before taking their earlier places at the table. Poe soon joins them, plates up the main meal to Finn and Rey, and is out of the room again to collect the rest of the plates before he can witness their reaction. Rey looks up at Finn and opens her mouth to speak, but he holds a finger up,

 

“Don’t… I beg you.” Finn says through clenched teeth.

 

Rey nods and looks back down at the meal before her. Poe comes out balancing the rest of the three plates on his hands and arm and settles in his seat.

 

“Bon appe-fucking-tite!”

 

In front of the friends dinner plates are _McDonald’s_ cheeseburgers and fries.

 

Rey unwraps the burger and tries not to laugh into her food. She doesn’t want to risk being kicked out of Poe’s apartment. She unfortunately makes the mistake of looking at her fellow diners instead: Rose picks at the fries timidly while Ben is shaking with laughter in his seat.

 

Ben’s hand clutches the cheeseburger and she remembers those hands made her orgasm no more than five minutes ago. Rey needs to look away, or she’ll crack. Her knee bobs under the table. She wonders for a moment if it’s because her body is still recovering from the orgasm, or is she just nervous? Before she can put any more thought into it Rose clears her throat.

 

“I like that you kept the food heated Poe…”

 

It’s what sets off Ben into a fit of laughter, who then chokes on the piece of meat he had just been chewing. Finn reaches across the table and slaps him a few times on the back,

 

“You’re alright big guy.”

 

Poe stares at his friends throwing fries into his mouth.

 

“I hate you all,” he mutters.

 

As it turns out, Poe had planned to make paella, but the rice stuck to the pan, the chicken burnt and he forgot about the chorizo that still sits in the supermarket somewhere.

 

He serves them all the _McDonald’s_ vanilla milkshakes for dessert, because he cannot be bothered to prepare the dessert of mug cakes he had originally planned. Once everyone casts their votes (Rey gives him a generous six out of ten for _effort)_ , Poe politely tells them to all fuck off. Well, except Finn who gets to stay and make it up to Poe for forcing the dinner party on to him. Rey holds a hand him telling him she doesn’t need to know the details.

 

Rey and Rose loop their arms together cackling about the evening as they walk through the parking lot towards Rey’s car. Having only had one glass of wine at the start of the night, Rey offers to drive Rose home, who has drunk a considerable about more after the serving of the cheeseburger.

 

“Sorry about Ben, we tried to tell him to apologise to you but…” Rose offers Rey a sad smile who shrugs non chanantly.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Squeezing Rey’s arm supportively Rose beams, “well it’s my night tomorrow and I’ll outshine you all!”

 

Ben catches up behind them, “I wouldn’t be too sure about that Rosie. I could blow you all out of this competition.” He says with a grin that makes Rey want to scream.

 

She instead snorts and watches her feet move across the asphalt car park. Somehow, the mention of blowing regrettably re-tightens that coil in Rey’s stomach.

 

“Rey could have an _amazing_ menu for all you know,” Rose opens the car door and stumbles in with a giggle.

 

Hands shoved in the front pockets of his jeans Ben grins down at Rey.

 

“I’m sure Rey’s _menu_ does taste amazing.”

 

Rey feels her cheeks flush and she glares at him.

 

“Until tomorrow ladies,” he nods his head and with a chuckle walks to his car.

 

“He’s such a dickhead,” Rey mutters settling into the driver’s seat.

 

Rose nods from next to her, “great body through.”

 

Rey’s silence should be a lot more incriminating but thankfully the wine dulls Rose’s senses and it’s then Rey frowns.

 

Rey can’t decide if she’s looking forward to tomorrow or dreading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	3. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our hungry contestants are back! Thank you everyone for the support, you all amaze me! ❤️

_[Rose Tico:]_

_Remember to dress up everyone! 😁_

 

_[Unknown number:]_

_Not a chance Rosie_

 

_[Rey Johnson:]_

_Ben Solo refusing to have fun? Shocking_

 

_[Finn Troop:]_

_Lol 😆_

 

_[Unknown number:]_

_Blow me, Johnson_

 

_[Poe Dameron:]_

_You’re all dead to me_

 

_[Rose Tico:]_

_Okay anyways… dress up or no entry!_

 

_[Poe Dameron:]_

_Fine by me_

 

_[Rose Tico:]_

_😒_

 

Rey doesn’t dress up the way Rose wants her to. Rey instead wears a white t-shirt with a cartoon image of fries on it.

 

“What are you meant to be?” Rose asks, accepting the bouquet of flowers from her best friend, “these are lovely thank you.”

 

“I’m a walking image of Poe’s failed dinner,” Rey grins, taking a cocktail from the tray Rose has laid out on her coffee table along with little finger foods and fruits. Covering her mouth with her hand, Rose tries not laugh.

 

“You’re awful,” she says as the doorbell goes, “he’ll kill you.” She moves out of the room with a giggle while Rey sips from the martini glass.

 

“ _Mhm,”_ Rey begins closing her eyes. She licks her lips and takes another sip of the cocktail. “What is this, Rose?”

 

“Sex on the beach,” she replies, “Ben, do you want sex on the beach?”

 

Spluttering into her drink, Rey turns around and is met with Ben. He too holds a little posy of flowers that he hands to Rose and nods. His eye contact with Rey is frighteningly intense, and a smile plays on his lips.

 

“I would _love_ sex on the beach.”

 

“Fantastic!” Rose grins and skips to the coffee table handing him the cocktail.

 

Rey’s insides are tingling in his presence. Her hormones seem to spike and she can’t push out the image of his fingers knuckle deep in her cunt and how good he had felt. Her eyes flicker to his t-shirt and she snorts.

 

“You dressed up.” Is Rey’s amused statement. Ben looks down at himself and shrugs.

 

“I’d hardly say this is dressing up…”

 

It’s a white t-shirt with printed letters _Error 404: Costume not found._

 

She smiles at this, that he made an effort at least.

 

“You know I saw something online about laziest costumes and I’m positive I saw this exact thing,” Rey grins, taking another sip of her cocktail.

 

Frowning, Ben looks her up and down.

 

“And what are you meant to be exactly?”

 

“Poe’s failed dinner.”

 

When he laughs Rey can feel her face light up. She doesn’t think she’s heard him laugh so openly before. The way his eyes light up and how there’s a flash of teeth and how-

 

 _No_.

 

She sends thanks to the heavens above when Poe and Finn enter the room. Rey doesn’t even remember the doorbell ringing. Poe’s face paints a picture of pain and anger when he comes in. Finn looks his normal, happy self moving straight to the little foods Rose has left out for them all.

 

“Let me guess…” Rey grins looking at her friends.

 

Poe wears a yellow t-shirt and brown chinos.

 

Finn wears blue jeans a black t-shirt, he has a red snapback cap on and has a… Rey laughs.

 

Finn holds a toy _Pokeball_ in his hand. Turning to Poe Rey grins,

 

“How the fuck did you agree to be Ash and _Pikachu?”_

 

Poe sighs and grabs the drink from Rey’s hand, it’s gone in a single mouthful.

 

“You don’t want to know… and what the fuck are you supposed to be anyway?”

 

“She’s your failed dinner,” Ben pipes up from behind them. He takes a grape from the coffee table throwing it into his mouth, lips smacking together as he chews the fruit.

 

“Careful not to choke _Ben,”_ Rey mutters.

 

He grins again, moving to the dinner table and watching the scene from a safe distance. Poe purses his lips and points an accusing finger at her.

 

“I expected this kind of shit from Ben. I thought better of you, Rey.”

 

She laughs through an apologetic groan as he moves to the dining table, all the while not breaking eye contact with his friend. She tries apologising through her laughter, but Poe is hearing none of it. She doesn’t notice Ben smiling at her gently, watching her giggle and smile from a distance.

 

Everyone is seated at the table when Rose breaks the news to them all.

 

“It’s vegetarian night!”

 

Rose squeaks excitedly, moving from the top of the table and into the kitchen. Rey’s face has dropped, she can feel it has.

 

“May we ask why?” Finn smiles while holding Poe’s hand who looks fit to be tied. Rey hears Poe mutter something about _good cook my ass._ From the kitchen they can hear Rose plating up their starter, she hums a tuneless song walking through with two plates for Finn and Poe. Rey jumps when she feels a foot hit hers under the table, Ben looks at her with a look she can’t quite determine. Amusement? Mocking?

 

Poe looks between them both, frowning.

 

The rest of the plates are served. It’s not as bad as Rey first thought. Her stomach was concerned she’d maybe go hungry but when Rose serves a dish of halloumi cheese fingers with a trio of sauces and small side salad she breathes a sigh of relief.

 

_Cheese. You cannot beat cheese._

 

The table eats silently, not through tension, but because they are all enjoying the starter so much. Rey wipes her plate clean and even looks to her friends to see if they haven’t finished their own.

 

Of course, Ben has eaten all his. Look at the size of him.

 

“You all judged my vegetarian menu,” Rose grins.

 

“There’s still time Rosie,” Ben replies. She rewards him with a playful slap to the back of the head and an almost exhausted laugh while Ben protests.

 

They don’t know what is for the main course, but they don’t question it. They all talk about their days at work to pass the time. Poe thinks he may have made one of his clients cry; he’s a personal trainer and the previous failed evening still had an effect on his mood. Rey had been on a site visit just out of the city; she’s an electrical engineer for _Outpost & Co. _and had been sent to view a part of equipment they were interested in buying. She sees Ben raise his eyebrows at this and she smiles at him,

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing…” Ben starts, “I just didn’t think-“

 

“No one ever does.” Rey interrupts with an eye roll.

 

Most guys are shocked when they find out she’s an engineer. Most guys also run for the hills because she has a better job than they do.

 

Ben scowls at her. His fists clench under the table, but Rose walking into the room with the main course and a smile on her lips stops Ben from retaliating.

 

The main is not as exciting, Rey thinks: a shallot tart with goats cheese.

 

_Goats cheese? Okay maybe you can beat cheese._

 

Finn smiles politely and apologises before excusing himself to use the bathroom. Poe pushes the food around his plate already with an offended look on his face, he looks as if someone has kicked his (non existent) dog. Rose is out of the room topping up drinks when Rey mutters to herself,

 

“Jesus, I need some meat.”

 

Rey meant that comment to be heard just by herself. Why she hadn’t just said it in her head she doesn’t know, but she regrets it when her eye catches Ben’s and he leans across the table to her and whispers,

 

“I’ll feed you some meat, sunshine.”

 

Rey definitely should not feel her insides warm, her thighs shouldn’t clench and her clit definitely shouldn’t pulsate the way it does now.

 

Ben sinks back into his seat as Finn also returns. She’s mad she doesn’t have the chance to reply, and she’s mad that Ben thinks he got away with that one by the looks of the smirk on his face. The rest of the plates are served and everyone tucks in.

 

Once again, Rey has judged too harshly, the shallots have been caramelised and the balsamic compliments the sweetness so well. If she was being honest, she could live without the goats cheese. Sure, it suits the meal and serves as the savoury component, but she’s never been a fan of this type of cheese.

 

“So Rose,” Poe starts still poking at the food, “did you make the pastry yourself?” He smiles politely and eats a bite of the tart tentatively. Rose’s cheeks rise into a forced smile, she takes a sip of red wine washing down the bite of cheese she’s just eaten.

 

“No,” she finally answers. Poe raises his eyebrows dramatically before muttering,

 

“Not very authentic…”

 

“About as authentic as your _McDonalds_ meal.”

 

Everyone laughs at that, Poe included, and he tucks back into his meal. Nearly everyone clears their plates. Rey leaves some chunks of cheese on her plate, as does Ben. Like the evening before, everyone moves from the dining table and into the lounge, where Rose has set up the Nintendo Switch for them all to try their luck at _Mario Kart_ while she prepares dessert.

 

Rey sits next to Ben while Finn and Poe compete. She doesn’t know why she sits there… maybe to see if he smells as good.

 

He does.

 

Poe has just completed his winning lap with the character Toad-

 

_Who honestly picks Toad?_

 

Suddenly, there’s a yelp from the kitchen. All heads turn around just in time to see Rose walking out of the room She nurses one hand and whimpers to them all. From the lounge, they can all see her hand is bleeding, dripping down her wrist and arm.

 

“Oh _shit,”_ Rey breathes and turns to look at the tv.

 

Rey doesn’t do blood. The mere hint of it makes her feel queasy. Finn and Poe approach and look at her hand before they both curse.

 

“Oh Rose,” Finn begins. He presses a tea towel into her hand. “How did you manage that?”

 

Rose hisses when he pushes pressure into the wound.

 

“I was cutting fruit, I just missed.”

 

Poe wraps an arm around her. “It looks pretty deep, babe,” he comments to Finn, who nods in agreement.

 

The words make Rey’s stomach churn in discomfort. She either needs to leave the room or the group of friends around her will be reintroduced to their ol’ friend goats cheese.

 

“Right, okay.” Poe grabs Rose’s jacket and smiles as warmly as he can. “We’re gonna take you to the emergency room-“ Rose whimpers, “hey it’s okay. It’ll be fine.”

 

Tears glaze her eyes but she nods and tries to manoeuvre herself into the jacket Finn now holds for her.

 

“Rey?” Poe calls out.

 

“Hmm?” Rey is sat facing away from the gang. Her eyes are shut and she’s trying to go to her happy place.

 

“Feeling okay over there?”

 

Rey nods quickly. “Yep… just dandy. I’m sorry Rose, I want to hug you but-“

 

“I know I know, you’re okay, I’m fine!” Rose interrupts but Rey can hear she doesn’t sound fine.

 

She can hear them moving around the room, car keys are grabbed and jackets are zipped up.

 

“We’re gonna go, Rey probably best you stay here, we don’t need you passing out. Ben… d’you mind keeping an eye on Rey? She’s… she doesn’t do well with blood.”

 

She thinks Ben nods but she’s not certain.

 

The next few minutes pass in a flurry of movement, doors closing and car doors opening. It’s not until the house falls into silence, bar the _Mario Kart_ theme music, that Rey finally feels like she can lift her head from between her knees.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Ben asks. He’s still sat on the sofa next to her. His voice is oddly soothing and she feels that churning in her stomach dissolve.

 

“Some water would be nice, if that’s okay?” He nods and walks to the kitchen. She hears the tap turning on, followed by the clinking of ice cubes before Ben walks back into the room.

 

“I wouldn’t go in there, still some blood… I’ll go clean it up.”

 

She’s very thankful for Ben in this moment. Had she walked in and seen that, Rey probably would have hit the deck and shared a hospital room with poor Rose. She takes gulps of the cool water while listening to Ben clamber around in the kitchen.

 

Her vibrating phone is a welcome distraction from the thoughts of the lingering blood still in Rose’s kitchen.

 

_[Finn Troop:]_

_Arrived safe, no idea when Rose will be seen 🤷🏾♂️_ _hope you and Solo aren’t killing each other x_

 

_[Rey Johnson:]_

_He’s cleaning the kitchen_

 

_[Finn Troop:]_

_Aw cute. What did you think of the goat cheese thing?_

 

_[Rey Johnson:]_

_Baahhh 🐐_

 

_[Finn Troop:]_

_Worst joke_

 

_[Rey Johnson:]_

_You love it_

 

He sends another eyeroll emoji just as Ben steps into the room, drying his hands on a clean dish towel.

 

“You alright?” he asks, taking a seat next to her. Rey nods watching him sink into the cushions of Rose’s sofa.

 

“Yeah, I’m not great with blood…” She shivers all over and makes a noise of disgust. “Not for me.”

 

Ben’s lip curves into a smile, it’s not cruel and not even the usual arrogant smirk he has plastered on his wonderful lips. Just a smile.

 

“I don’t like spiders.”

 

Rey snorts and looks back at him, “really?”

 

“Really.”

 

She giggles as scenarios of Ben hiding from arachnids fill her head. Someone as tall and strong as he, scared of something so little as a spider.

 

“Want a game?” he asks, picking up the remotes. She sighs with a smile.

 

“So I get to beat you at the pub quiz, the dinner competition and _Mario Kart_? I mean if you’re sure Ben…”

 

“Fuck off and get a remote,” he grumbles.

 

\- - -

 

“You’re a nasty piece of work, do you know that?”

 

Ben has confiscated Rey’s remote and is making them watch the highlights of their tournament. They had been neck and neck for a while and then it was Wario’s Gold Mine that hit her, that stupid Boo character would not stay on the track. One failed lap was all it took for Ben to take first place.

 

“Oh oh, Rey! Look! That’s me-“ He points at the screen, his character is Bowser _,_ “-knocking you right off the course!” He says it with a pride that would usually go with a father seeing their child graduating college.

 

The highlights end and they’re back to the main menu. “Tonight’s been fun!” He proclaims with a sickening excitement that makes Rey want to hit him.

 

“Eat shit, Ben.”

 

Rey makes a move from the sofa to get away from Ben’s laugher, but he grabs her waist, quickly enough that it startles Rey and she stumbles on top of him.

 

“Don’t be such a bad loser,” he whispers.

 

Her body is on top of his and his hands still hold her waist.

 

She can’t do this again. Last night was a weird moment of complete insanity…

 

That felt amazing.

 

“We can go again? I’ll go easy on you this time sunshine. I promise.”

 

It’s that smug look again and she doesn’t want to see it. She could easily walk away from the lounge, go to the bathroom or fix herself a drink from the now clean kitchen, but instead she pushes her mouth to his.

 

It’s like he expected it, she thinks. His tongue is already weaving with hers and he’s gripping on to her body for dear life. His hands card through her hair, holding her while they kiss.

 

The kiss breaks and she moves her mouth to his neck, keen to taste his skin like she had done the night before. She doesn’t know what she’s doing except that she tugs the t-shirt down so she can suck at the bare skin of his chest.

 

His gruff moan of approval shoots through Rey like a lightning bolt, and she needs to hear it again. Her hands have more control than she would like; they’re already fumbling with the belt of his jeans. His hands join her and soon he’s lifting his hips from the sofa and pulling his jeans and boxers down just enough for his cock to fall from its restraints.

 

“Jesus, _fuck,”_ he sighs into the crown of her head.

 

Rey has looked down, she’s staring at his cock and the only thing she can muster in her head is _beautiful._

 

Ben Solo has a beautiful cock. It’s hard and it’s heavy, it’s thick and it intimidates her, but still her hand reaches for it. She’s pleasantly surprised by how soft his skin is. It’s not unnoticed when his breath catches in his throat as Rey thumbs across his already leaking slit.

 

Thanks to Rose’s accident, Rey hasn’t been served a third course.

 

But right now she’ll take what she is given.

 

She moves down his body until her knees hit the soft rug on the floor and takes his cock in her hands. Ben is surprisingly soft with her. His hands do find her hair but he just loosely plays with the soft strands.

 

Satisfied with his reaction to her being on her knees, Rey strokes his length before taking him in her mouth. The noise he makes shouldn’t be allowed- he shouldn’t be allowed. Rey has barely started and she feels his body tense. Her hand works the base of him while she sucks the tip. Pre-cum already presses against her tongue and she can’t deny the taste of Ben is nothing but wonderful.

 

She can’t compare him to anyone else. He’s just Ben.

 

His hands stay threaded in her hair as she moves him deeper down her throat. She doesn’t quite choke, but she does struggle with the sheer girth of him.

 

“So good Rey, doing _so_ good. Do you like this?” His raspy voice does things to her. It makes butterflies erupt deep in her stomach and the skin on her arms prickles with delight.

 

She moans around him, almost trying to answer him with an enthusiastic yes, but Ben shushes her, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, sunshine.”

 

Her eyes flicker to him just in time to see him grin. Rey badly wants to touch herself right now, but three hours ago her sensible past self demanded she wear jeans so something like the night previously wouldn’t be repeated. Three hours ago Rey shakes her head in disappointment.

 

She keeps one hand on the base of him, keeping him still while she works her mouth around his cock. The other hand trails up his stomach.

 

Abs, nothing but fucking abs.

 

Her body almost roars with pleasure at this discovery. She can’t stop palming his stomach and imagining him naked before her without the restriction of bad t-shirts and denim. Rey swivels her tongue around his slit and there’s that noise again, that raspy moan that sends another wave of slick straight through Rey’s underwear.

 

His hand tightens on her hair and his hips ever so slightly buck into her face until those raspy noises are continuous moans and he pants to her,

 

“Gonna come Rey, can I? In your- _oh fuck-“_

 

Her cheeks hollow around him while her hands move to cup his balls.

 

It’s a second of silence before Rey’s mouth is full of his spend. It coats her tongue and the back of her throat in hot spurts while his hand flattens on the back of her head gently. She stays with her mouth around him for another moment, and as the last of his come is swallowed she pulls away from his softening (and just as large) cock.

 

_How the fuck do you go from racing at Wario’s fucking Mine to blowing someone in your best friend’s lounge?_

 

Ben breathes heavy through his nostrils as he pulls up his boxers and jeans. The _Mario Kart_ music still plays but at least she’s shut Ben Solo up.

 

Her phone vibrates from the coffee table next to the forgotten finger foods. Reaching around, she checks her messages.

 

_[Finn Troop:]_

_On our way back, Rose is determined to feed us still_

 

_[Rey Johnson:]_

_She ok? What’s she serving? X_

 

_[Finn Troop:]_

_Some sort of fruit salad_

 

_[Rey Johnson:]_

_Jesus_

 

_Ok_

 

_Fucking fruit salad? I’m deducting points FYI_

 

_[Finn Troop:]_

_Samsies_

 

Rey looks back up to find Ben has tucked himself away; jeans are tied up and belt fastened. His eyes are shut and he’s looking toward the ceiling, still catching his breath.

 

“Told you sunshine,” he breathes with a chuckle. Rey stands to her feet, regrettably ignoring the ache between her thighs and frowns.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I told you I’d feed you some meat.”

 

“Oh you son of a-“

 

Just then the front door opens,

 

“We’re home!”

 

\- - -

 

Rose does indeed serve her fruit salad, Finn and Rey had maybe been too judgemental (again) but it was nicer than they had expected. Rose had opted for something different picking mango, pineapple, papaya and kiwi as her ingredients, served with a lime and coconut cream.

 

Rey didn’t dare make eye contact with Ben throughout the last course. She eats too quickly, desperate to cast her vote and go home to take care of the problem between her thighs.

 

“Still no friendship on the horizon then, huh?” Rose asks as Rey helps her with the dishes.

 

Rey jokes she’s deducting points for manual labour too.

 

She then shakes her head and mutters about him being an asshole.

 

“Do you want me to speak to him?” Rose offers. She winces as a cup touches her hand. She had three stitches to her hand and now that it is wrapped up. Rey manages to hug her.

 

“No it’s fine, don’t waste your breath.”

 

She scores Rose a seven out of ten, points lost for fruit salad and being left with Ben Solo for a considerable amount of time.

 

Rose watches from her front door as everyone leaves. Poe and Finn are first to drive out while Rey slumps into her car with a sigh. Ben looks in her direction, but she looks away, ignoring any chance of him saying goodnight.

 

Tomorrow is her night to shine in front of her friends but she can’t help but think; what is she going to do about Ben Solo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	4. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night four and it’s Rey’s time to shine ☀️

It’s the day of her dinner party. 

 

Rey’s taken the day off work so that she has all the time in the world to prepare her meals and organise her home. It’s not that her house is a mess by any means; it just at these stupid events everyone is meant to snoop around the homes… 

 

She snooped at Poe’s and look how that ended up. 

 

Rey looks over to her phone. It reads just after 9am. 

 

Her cunt still aches after yesterday. When she finally arrived home after leaving Rose’s home Rey locked the doors and went straight to bed. She removed her clothes with haste and pulled the vibrator from her bedside drawer. Rey thought of Ben; of course she did. How could she not after the image of him coming down her throat was seared into the backs of her eyelids? She came quickly and messily into her bedsheets, his name on her lips the entire time. 

 

Rey frowns, thinking of him. 

 

She’s right, he is unbearable. He picks on her and he’s presumptive about her. Ben’s look is smug and arrogant and why, why is her hand reaching between her legs again? Rey strokes the inside of her thighs, teases up to her stomach and down to the small patch of fine hair. She thinks of when his fingers did this, the way they had teased her clit before sinking into her heat. He had said she was so warm, so _tiny_. She whimpers and begins to strum her clit with her small fingers, she knows what she likes and is in a rush to get there. Over and over she rubs the small nub, climbing and climbing until her wetness soaks her hand like it had the night before. 

 

Rey pants into her bedsheets, she can feel her hair sticking to her forehead and she can hear Bee outside her bedroom door scratching to be let in. With a final push to her clit she moans one last time before dragging herself from the bed and begin her day. 

 

\- - -

 

Rey is certain she has a winning menu. 

 

Okay, so she can’t perfect Asian flavours like Finn can and she couldn’t organise a vegetarian menu like Rose… she _could_ definitely pick up a McDonalds like Poe but whatever- no, Rey’s menu is warm, full of comfort and bound to make her guests asking for more. 

 

Her trip around the supermarket takes longer than she thought, particular about her ingredients and which centerpiece she should make for her dining table. 

 

She stops by the farmers market for her vegetables and fruit; the fresher the better. 

 

She even stops by the salon to get her nails done, short and blunt but shaped into neat half moon crescents with a nude varnish to compliment any outfit she’ll pick for the evening. Her technician mentions how quiet the salon is that day, so with that Rey asks if anyone is free to give Rey a wax? 

 

As she gets back to her car, feeling that little bit tender, she catches her eye in the car mirror and has a serious conversation with herself. She needed the wax, her legs and pussy are smooth and it’s not to impress  _ anyone.  _

 

Rey’s body is a temple and that’s all there is to it. 

 

Her mind strays to Ben frequently. She thinks of his fingers and how they had barely fit inside her. Her mind drifts to his lips along her neck and jaw, how good he had felt, smelt,  _ tasted.  _ Every time Rey realises she is thinking about him, it’s yet another telling off and she moves on to her next task. 

 

Rey’s hair is down in loose curls by her shoulders and she has chosen to wear a loose fitted cami swing dress in a mustard yellow colour. It compliments her tanned skin, and, if she does say so herself, makes her newly smooth legs look impressive. 

 

Rey has just finished making the sauce for her starter when the buzzer to her apartment chimes throughout the place. Bee makes himself scarce, hiding in the depths of Rey’s room just as she opens the door to be met with Ben.

 

“ _ Oh!”  _ She takes a step back regarding him… here at her home, first to arrive and with a large bouquet of flowers. Her heart warms at the gift, sunflowers with gypsophila, eucalyptus leaves and daisies.

 

“Ben… these are beautiful,” Rey takes the bouquet from him, holding them close to her chest and smiling. He manages to fit his large frame into her hallway and shrugs.

 

“I asked the florist to make sure they wouldn’t hurt your cat… you know if he accidentally ate them or something… cats are idiots.” 

 

Rey laughs and even manages to look past the insult. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

She walks through to the kitchen looking for a vase. She can’t wipe the smile from her face. “Make yourself at home,” she calls from the kitchen. Her face leans into the flowers and she takes in their aroma. 

 

He’s sat on her sofa, looking entirely too big for it, and taking in his surroundings. Her lounge is bright, full of open sunlight from the small balcony that looks over her street. Walking back into the lounge, she places the flowers on the coffee table with an affectionate smile.

 

“Can I get you a beer or wine or soft drink?”

 

”I’m not driving, so a beer would be good… thanks…” 

 

She rocks back on bare feet and moves back to the kitchen. She has supplied what she thinks everyone will prefer; beer for Ben, a mocktail for Finn who is tonight’s driver, and one of those blue, sugary alcopops for Poe and Rose. Ben is standing when she re-enters the lounge. 

 

He’s so fucking tall. 

 

Are they gonna bring up that fact she sucked his dick last night?

 

“You have something…” Ben begins taking a step forward. His hand reaches out to brush along her lip. He strokes what Rey can only guess is remainants of the barbecue sauce she had just tasted for her starter and brings it to his lips holding his gaze with her. His tongue flicks to the sauce on his digits, making Rey gulp nervously.

 

“Tastes delicious,” he whispers, blinking slowly before looking her up and down carefully. 

 

Rey can feel herself taking a step forward, but before she’s even able to place one foot in front of the other her phone jingles from the kitchen. Ben takes a step back, taking the beer from her hand and huffs into a thin lipped smile. Getting to the kitchen, Rey grips the countertop and silently curses her weakness. Picking up her phone, she reads the message:

 

_ [Rose Tico:] _

_ I’m sharing a car with Poe and Finn, we’re just pulling up! X  _

 

Rey sighs shakily. This is going to be a long night. 

  
  
\- - -  
  


Rey’s starter course is a winner in her opinion. 

 

She’s made an impressive meal of sticky bourbon barbecue chicken wings with a blue cheese dip and celery sticks to garnish (and eat if they so please). Poe had been most sceptical in case the food was too hot for his poor taste buds, but he’s first to finish the meal and even asks Rey for a second helping. 

 

The smirk she flashes is not missed by Ben, who eats his meal with silent fury. Her silky, smooth legs are also not missed. Every time she walks by him Ben can’t help but cast his eyes down to her legs and every time he has to talk down the erection that stirs in his jeans. 

 

“Okay everyone,” Rey begins from the kitchen. The dining table is just outside the door, so she doesn’t need to yell, “now a little taste of home!” 

 

She cuts up lemon slices and garnishes the beer battered cod and homemade fries with sprigs of parsley. Finn claps proudly when she serves their dishes; she has managed to serve the fish and chips in newspaper just like how it was when she lived in England. Rey also provides pickled onions and a bowl of tartar sauce for them all to take from. 

 

“Rey, this is incredible!” Rose gushes, biting into the fries which she has smothered in salt and vinegar. Rey shrugs with a small smile as she tops ups everyone’s glasses of water. 

 

“You’ve got some competition there, Ben,” Poe says with a grin. Ben tears a piece of fish and stabs it with his fork along with some  _ chips  _ as Rey would say; the food is delicious, the batter is crispy and the fish falls apart in his mouth. The chips have a wonderful crunch, the potato inside is fluffy, the whole meal makes Ben’s eyes roll back into his head. 

 

He is in for some real competition.

 

“You gonna try one?” Rey goads Ben with a grin that makes his insides flutter. They’re the only two sat at the dining table, Poe and Rose are out on the balcony admiring the view and trying to look for constellations while Finn is trying to coax Bee out so he can feed him some fish. 

 

“C‘mon, try one,” she says again. Ben folds his arms over his chest and contemplates her request. Rey can’t help but notice the bulge in his biceps at this, she crosses her legs and edges the pickled onions towards him some more. It’s another huff and Ben picks up the small onion. 

 

“It smells gross,” he turns it around in his fingers and gives Rey another questioning look. 

 

She grins and takes one from the bowl and pops it in her mouth. Ben watches her as she crunches it. He also tries to ignore the heavily put on sex face she makes as she eats it. 

 

“Mmm, they’re  _ so _ delicious,” she grins at him again. Cursing under his breath, he throws the pickled onion in his mouth and within one crunch Ben is already coughing and spluttering. She shouldn’t laugh, she know she shouldn’t, but it’s like the chilli eating contest all over again. 

 

“No, absolutely  _ not!”  _ Ben splutters through a cough. His eyes stream all over again and he grabs his napkin spitting the affronted food into it all the while Rey belly laughs into the room. Grabbing a glass of water, he swirls it around his mouth and swallows, “that was  _ awful!” _

 

He grins back at Rey shaking his head disapprovingly while she still grins in glee at him. Rey leans over. She has the overwhelming urge to kiss his stinging lips and laugh into his mouth, but, as she stands, Rey takes a quick step back when Poe slides the door to the balcony shut, entering the room with Rose behind him.

 

“What’s going on here?” Poe says with an eyebrow raised. Rey moves from the table with a little more haste than is probably necessary, and shrugs her shoulders.

 

“Nothing, see anything good outside?” 

 

Poe keeps his eyes held on them both before finally shaking his head, “no, clouds have come in…”

 

\- - -

 

Rey’s entertainment between the main course and dessert is playing a dvd of college memories of her and Finn. It’s embarrassing, but she loves it so much. It shows them mostly drunk and taking shots. There’s a clip of them on holiday and Finn pushing Rey into a swimming pool. 

 

As the dvd comes to an end, Rey escapes the room to whip up her ganache chocolate to serve with her apple tart tatin. She has cut a corner like Rose and used pre-rolled pastry, but with the amount of work that has went into the starter and main course Rey doesn’t feel too guilty. 

 

“Rey,” Finn begins pushing his plate away from him, “that was amazing.” 

 

Poe sits back in his chair rubbing his stomach trying to comfort himself. 

 

“Amazing,” Rose concludes, still licking the ganache chocolate from her spoon. 

 

Rey feels her cheeks blush and thanks her guests. From beside her Ben is quiet, but his empty plate says more than words ever could. From the kitchen she can hear the little ballot box Finn made being used for them all to deposit their votes. Rey tries not to giggle to herself; Ben will surely deduct points for the pickled onion incident. 

 

Rey walks them all to the door but notices her tallest guest is missing.

 

“He’s nipped to the toilet,” Finn says noticing Rey’s confused expression. “Thank you, Peanut, for a wonderful night.” He pulls her into a hug as does Rose and Poe. 

 

She watches them walk away with a grin on her face; she really has the best friends. Rey shakes her head and turns back into her apartment, jumping as Ben rounds the corner from the hallway.

 

“Jesus,” Rey shuts the door and laughs nervously, “you need to stop scaring me.” 

 

“Let me help you clean up.”

 

Ben strides to the dining table, picking up as many plates as his hands will allow and moves to the kitchen. A little dumbfounded Rey, picks up what he has left and takes them through behind him. Her hands dip the dishes into the sink that she has already filled with water when she feels Ben’s hand skirt around her waist. 

 

“You’re a good cook,” he mumbles standing behind her. 

 

She feels her breath exhale slowly, body moving slightly back into Ben’s. 

 

“I am, aren’t I?” She whispers back to him. Her hands continue to work, placing dishes and cutlery into the soapy water.

 

“So cocky,” he says. His lips are close to her ear. “So I did a little snooping,” Ben continues. His fingers play with the material of her dress, tugging it gently while his other hand skates up her back to tickle just at the exposed skin below her neck. 

 

“Oh?” Rey replies. Her eyes close when his fingers glide across her skin.

 

“Mhm… couldn’t help but come across the vibrator in your drawer,” his teeth nip at her shoulder, “made me think of some very interesting things.” 

 

She can feel her whole body flush at his words, at his teeth. He pushes the strap of her dress down and hums back at her, “do you think of me, sunshine?”

 

Rey grins, his spell over her breaks and she turns around to face him.

 

“I’m not telling you anything,” she says with a laugh.

 

“You’ve already answered my question.” 

 

Rey frowns at this. Their eyes meet and he’s smug and playful, so mischievous that it makes Rey want to jump into his arms and kiss him. Pleased with the response, Ben takes a step back and looks at the kitchen that needs to be cleaned.

 

“You know,” he begins with an overly dramatic sigh, “I could think of one ingredient missing from your meal tonight.” 

 

“What?” Rey snorts, almost offended by this comment.

 

“Let me show you.” 

 

Flabbergasted and confused, Rey shrugs her shoulders. 

 

“ _ Fine,  _ show me.” 

 

As soon as the word is out of her mouth, Ben drops to his knees and pushes Rey into the counter. His sudden movement catches her off guard, but his intentions are more than clear when his hands push the little dress up her thighs and into her hands. 

 

“You smell so fucking good,” he murmurs into her already shaking thigh. 

 

She wears a black lace set of underwear, boy shorts that accent her peachy ass. With one hand Rey holds her dress up for him, the other impatiently pulls at the waistband of her underwear. Once she’s exposed for him, he groans.

 

“ _ Fuck _ … you’re…” he’s speechless, eyes wander over her bare pussy. Rey reminds herself to tip extra next time she’s at the salon. “You’re fucking  _ glistening _ … is this all for me, sunshine?” 

 

Rey laughs breathlessly into the room, “don’t think yourself that special, Solo.” 

 

He doesn’t answer her with the usual witty report she’s used to, but instead pushes his mouth straight to her cunt. 

 

“ _ Ohh!”  _ His mouth takes her by surprise, mewling into the room desperately. 

 

Rey feels her legs spread for him, her back arches against the counter so she pushes herself harder against his mouth. Ben brings his hand to her pussy, spreading her lips so he can lap at her with ease. Rey can’t take her eyes off him. When his lips latch around her clit Rey feels her legs buckle, another moan fills the space of the kitchen. 

 

“You taste,” Ben speaks before kissing her clit, “like fucking  _ honey _ , I knew you would.” He ducks down again to slurp on her clit obscenely, “fucking delicious.” 

 

“I cannot believe you,” Rey pants bucking her hips into his mouth, “I fucking fed you- _ oh my god- _ “ she takes a breath, “three courses and you’re still hungry?” 

 

Ben grins against her folds. He wants to reply, but she tastes too good. There’s not a moment to waste so he instead tries to find what will make her orgasm quickly. He wants to see her fall apart against his mouth. When he kisses her clit, her body seems to relax; her moans quieten, but she stills rocks herself into him. He notes this for the future… he hopes. Next, he begins to flick his tongue over her rapidly, but this seems to be too much; Rey yelps and nearly pulls away from him completely, definitely too much. 

 

She whines his name, hand moving to his hair, carding through the thick, inky black locks. 

 

He kisses her again, and, for his third go, Ben slides his tongue up her slit settling at her clit and slowly circles the hardened nub. Her body seems to relax into him so he continues, gentle swipes and smooth sucks to her clit soon has her thighs shaking. Eyes shut, Ben continues this until her thighs shut him in, locking his mouth around her cunt until she calls out his name. 

 

Rey gasps and shudders all over, her thighs ease so he can pull away and he continues to move his mouth around her pussy and to her thighs, murmuring words she can’t quite make out. Rey feels him pull up the lace underwear that had fallen to below her knees and she lets her dress drop. The moment Ben stands to his feet Rey’s apartment door swings open.

 

“Rey! Imagine you answered your phone- _ oh! _ ” Poe calls into the apartment, voice silenced by Ben’s presence in her small kitchen. 

 

Ben has moved away from Rey significantly but her heavy breathing can’t be ignored. 

 

“Me and Rey were just trying to build some bridges,” Ben says with a smile. Rey nods immediately after him in agreement.

 

“Alright,” Poe begins. He looks between them both, eyes squinting suspiciously. “Finn was trying to call you, I think I left my phone…” 

 

“Oh,” she moves away from the counter and into the lounge, “let me help.” 

 

Poe stays where he is, looking at Ben with an eyebrow raised, but before he can try ask Ben what’s going on Rey hands him his phone. 

 

“Alright then… I’m gonna get going, Rey.” Ben speaks as he moves towards the door. “It was a good night, see you tomorrow.” 

 

Rey bites the inside of her cheek as Poe’s eyes narrow again. 

 

“Better not keep Finn waiting,” Rey smiles walking Poe to the door politely. 

 

“Yeah,” Poe sees the blush on her cheeks that has spread down her neck and it’s undeniable but what had been happening before he had interrupted. With a final smile Poe steps out of her apartment, “night Rey.” 

  
\- - -

 

Poe can’t help but laugh when he enters the car. He shakes his head in disbelief. Finn shoots him a glance but Poe shakes his head and motions to Rose in the back of the car mouthing  _ later _ at Finn. 

 

Once they’ve dropped Rose off at her home, Finn continues towards his own house. 

 

“You gonna tell me what’s so funny?” Finn asks, manoeuvring through traffic steadily. Poe nods and explains the situation to his boyfriend through bursts of laughter. Finn settles the car into park and the engine turns off. He stares in blind shock at the story Poe has just reeled off.

 

Poe grins, shaking his head again.

 

“They’re totally fucking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	5. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final night of our competition, can Ben out cook his friends? Will Poe reveal the big secret? 
> 
> Will Ben and Rey put aside their differences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much to every single one of you who has read and commented on this fic! I have loved every comment, you’ve all made me laugh and so, so happy. 
> 
> I need to give a special shout out to some gals in my life. They let me rant, laugh, cry, confide and chat to. It probably doesn’t seem much at the time but you all make me infinitely better, as a person and a writer. 
> 
> Allison, Buni, Holly, Rebecca and Wren. You’re such beautiful people and I’m so lucky to call you my friends.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!

_ [Ben Solo:] _

_ How does everyone like their meat cooked? _

 

_ [Poe Dameron:] _

_ Rare please, Finn is the same _

 

_ [Finn Troop:] _

_ Aw, thanks babe  _

 

_ [Johnson:] _

_ Sorry Solo, forgot to say I’m vegetarian now  _

 

_ [Rose Tico:] _

_ Lol, medium rare for me please  _

 

_ [Ben Solo:] _

_ Thanks guys. You can starve Johnson  _

 

_ [Johnson:] _

_ Sigh, rare will be fine.  _

 

Ben won’t lie, he’s a little nervous about hosting. Finn did so well with his menu… Poe, well. And Rose, her menu was creative he’ll give her that, but not something he would ask for again. 

 

Then there was Rey. 

 

Beautiful food, her skill showed in all three courses… then there was, of course, the fact he has gotten her off twice this week and she has sucked his cock. 

 

Fuck, she had felt  _ so  _ good. Her mouth, her clit, her cunt; all perfect. 

 

Ben groans into the open space of his kitchen. He stops slicing his potatoes and rolls his neck back, thinking of how wonderful Rey is. It’s quite the predicament Ben has found himself in. At the start of the week he had just wanted to win the competition and rub her face in it. Revenge for that stupid pub quiz, but by the end of Finn’s night on Monday he wanted nothing more than to bend her over the dining table and shove himself into her tight-

 

“Ben!” The voice of his mother breaks his thoughts and he quickly begins to slice his potatoes again. “Brought you over Grandma’s recipe,” she sighs, walking into his kitchen. She leans up as Ben kneels down and pecks his cheek.

 

“Thanks Ma,” he says with a smile. 

 

“Nervous for tonight?” Leia asks, snooping around his kitchen and ingredients that are laid out. 

 

He shrugs and begins lining a glass dish with the paper thin potato slices. 

 

“ _ Um,  _ I don’t think so… can’t be any worse than Poe’s night,” he snorts. Leia laughs with him before swatting his arm. 

 

“Poor boy, leave him alone. How was… Rey, is that her name?” Ben nods. “How was her dinner?”

 

Ben nods again, hoping his mother doesn't notice the flush that he can feel creeping up his neck. 

 

“Yeah, was good. Nice menu.”

 

He of course doesn’t mention the secretive fourth course he had after everyone had left Rey’s apartment. He’s never fucked his hand so hard as he did last night when he returned to his home, the taste of her still fresh on his tongue. 

 

Leia stands next to him and grins. From down the hallway, the barking of Artoo hopes to be the break in the conversation he needs, but Leia only bends down and pats the dog on the head. 

 

“You’re blushing,” she says. With her other hand she reaches over Ben and steals a bit of raw carrot that sits on his chopping board.

 

“Ma,” Ben warns. He turns his back and grabs double cream and milk from the fridge. As part of his main course, Ben is preparing a side dish of dauphinoise potatoes. 

 

“What?” Leia plays back with him and shrugs her shoulders. 

 

“Rey is just…” he feels his neck heat up again and his mum laughs. 

 

“Don’t forget the maple syrup in the pie. I’ll drop off Artoo in the morning.” She interrupts, leaning up to kiss his cheek again. “I need to pick up your father from pilates class.”

 

Ben barks a laugh and nods. The thought of the Han Solo, legendary pilot at a Pilates class, amuses Ben greatly. Leia clips a leash on to the dog, leading him out of the house. Ben scratches behind Artoo’s ears and says bye before waving his mum out of his house. 

 

She calls back at him over her shoulder, “let me know how you get on with Rey!”

  
  


\- - -

 

Finn and Poe are first to arrive. Ben thinks he sees Poe giving him a sideward glance, but he brushes it off and hands his guests their drinks. Poe is driving so sticks to a non alcoholic Bud light but Finn gladly accepts the sugary, cocktail concoction Ben has made. 

 

Ben moves into the kitchen, leaving Poe and Finn to chat ( _ gossip _ ) as he prepares his starter course. 

 

They’ve sat themselves down on the plush sofa and they continue to discuss what Poe had revealed the night before. Finn is on his second cocktail and looks at Ben, who jogs to the front door that has just rung with the arrival of a new guest.

 

“I think Ben would be a nine out of ten in bed,” Finn says, watching Ben leave the room. Coughing on his beer, Poe looks at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “What?” Finn asks shrugging his shoulders, “you disagree?” 

 

“No,” Poe begins. “Why did you knock a point off though?”

 

Finn moves around his seat, juggling his answer in his mind. 

 

“Well, he’s huge...” Finn leans in close to Poe and whispers, “might be a little  _ too _ thick if you get me…” 

 

Poe swears he sees his boyfriend’s eyebrows wiggle. Laughing at Finn’s answer Poe shrugs but doesn’t disagree. He intends to reply, but as he does, Rey walks into the room with Rose following behind her. 

 

“What’re you two talking about?” Ben stands next to them abruptly and again Poe coughs over his beer. They both shake their head and say  _ nothing! _ a little too suspiciously than they would prefer. 

 

“Is Rey walking funny? I can’t tell…” Finn cocks his head to the side and looks at his best friend who walks into the kitchen behind Ben to get her drink. “Poor girl.” 

 

“Right,” Poe laughs, “that’s enough. This isn’t come fuck with me, Finn.”

  
  


\- - -

 

“So,” Rey begins leaning against the counter in Ben’s kitchen. He’s tossing ingredients in a frying pan that she can’t quite make out, glancing over his shoulder he smiles. 

 

“So?” he continues. She watches him season the food before shaking the ingredients in a pan again. 

 

Rey wants to ask him what the hell is going on between them both, but she chickens out at the last minute and instead smirks.

 

“Nervous, Solo?” 

 

He’s looking over his shoulder and grinning and looking  _ delicious.  _

 

Rey fidgets on the spot and drinks from the blue cocktail that Finn had recommended. Her lips are stained a luscious blue. Sugar from the rimmed glass graces her lips too and Ben wants to kiss her. He wants to taste the alcohol on her lips and suck on her skin. He nearly forgets his friends are in the next room as he turns the heat off on his stove placing the pan to one side. It’s only when he has strode across the room, a hand outstretched to pull her body into his that he remembers. It’s the sound of Rose laughing that knocks him and Ben stops just as he leans down. 

 

With a shaky breath he grins.

 

“No sunshine, I’m not nervous…” Rey licks her lips, the sugar is gone and he wants to moan. “Now get out of my kitchen and take your seat.”

 

Rey nearly falls out of the kitchen. He had be  _ this  _ close to kissing her, she wanted him to. She hadn’t kissed him since Rose’s night, and she yearns to taste him again. 

 

Walking into the lounge, Rey sighs and watches her friends catching up. She desperately wants to ask for advice, but if they knew what was going on between her and Ben they’d lose their shit. Instead, she sits herself at the dinner table and sighs. 

 

“Ben says the starter is nearly ready.”

 

\- - -

 

Ben serves a starting course of butter garlic prawns. 

 

Prawns freak Rey out: googly eyes… shells,  _ veins.  _ She shudders. As everyone’s plates are served, she wonders how she’s going to get out of this. She doesn’t want to be rude, not even to Ben, but she  _ hates _ prawns. He plates the dish in front of her and Rey is pleasantly surprised. There are no eyes looking back at her, no shells, no veins. 

 

“I hope you all enjoy,” Ben smiles as he sits at the top of the table by Rey. 

 

Rey pokes at the dish quickly stabbing the meaty prawn. Everyone has tucked in so, without further ado, she pops the prawn into her mouth and chews. 

 

Flavour explodes in her mouth. She tastes garlic and lemon. There’s a hint of something hot, not quite chili or hot sauce but it still prickles her tongue. She makes that moan of approval and looks at Ben.

 

“What’s that heat?” Rey asks swallowing the prawn before stabbing another piece of meat.

 

Ben chews his food watching her with darkened eyes. “Dijon mustard.”

 

She hums again and starts to chew, “it’s delicious.”

 

“Peanut, you  _ hate  _ prawns,” Finn points out, taking a sip of water. 

 

Rey nods in agreement. 

 

“I know,” she says between a mouthful, “but,” she licks her lips and takes another prawn, “these are amazing.”

 

Poe meanwhile coughs. He’s just hit the mustard and drinks half a glass of water, “yeah, real good buddy.”

 

By the time everyone has finished their starter, Rey is holding back on asking for a slice of bread to mop up the garlic butter sauce that is left on her plate. 

 

“Looks like you enjoyed Ben’s prawns then,” Poe says leaning back in his chair to grin at Rey. 

 

Ben picks up her plate, stumbling at Poe’s words. Rey is quiet, just for a second longer than she should be. He grins at them both.

 

“The food was good,” Rey confirms. 

 

Ben holds his gaze on Poe for a moment longer and then moves out of the room with the dirty dishes.

 

“So are you guys, like, best friends now?” 

 

“No,” Rey smiles politely. “We agreed to just put it all to the side for the sake of you guys.” 

 

“Was that you both working out an agreement when I came back to yours last night-“ Poe is cut off when Finn punches his arm and mutters for him to cut it out.

 

“You guys!” Rose begins, “leave her alone, we’re glad you and Ben can put your shit to one side.”

 

Poor, sweet Rose. 

 

Poe rubs his arm but still smiles knowingly at Rey. 

 

Rose fills in the silence. She tells them about her Hux’s holiday to Europe in a few weeks time. They plan on flying into Scotland and then down to England, Eurostar into Europe and from there they’ll take it as it comes. Everyone inputs to the conversation. Rey and Finn travelled to London in their college years, so Rey could find some answers about her childhood. She left the capital of England with no answers and about five pounds heavier. Poe meanwhile recommends visiting Spain, the capital Madrid and Barcelona being his favourites. 

 

Ben soon serves the main courses and Rey feels her mouth water at the sight. 

 

Her steak as advised is rare, beautiful and  _ so _ pink. On the side is a stack of creamy, cheesy dauphinoise potatoes with roasted vegetables that look smothered in butter. Everyone seems to have a similar reaction staring at their plates with adoration. Ben finally joins the table with his own plate and a jug of peppercorn sauce. 

 

“Dig in guys,” Ben speaks with a grin and pours a drizzle of the sauce over his steak. 

 

“You did all of this?” Rey asks taking the sauce from his hand. He’s already cut into his steak when he nods.

 

“Nervous, sunshine?” 

 

She’s passes the jug to Poe who looks _ecstatic_ at the brewing tension between her and Ben. 

 

“Nope.”

 

She won’t rise to his comment and instead tucks into the meal he has prepared for them.

 

Rey  _ is  _ nervous. Absolutely no one is talking. They are all eating so contently nobody wants to miss a moment of the food. The meat melts in her mouth regrettably, the potatoes are light and fluffy, she needs to know what cheese he has used because  _ oh my god.  _ The vegetables are crunchy but not undercooked, how has he perfected this? 

 

Rey glares at her plate while chewing, gasping when Ben nudges her with his elbow.

 

“I forgot to mention,” grinning and licking a stray piece of sauce from his lip, “I’m awesome.”

 

Rey seethes in her seat. Her vision is going red. She wants nothing more than to stand up and pour the contents of her plate over his head, but the voice of her stomach pipes up and threatens her. Instead, Rey ignores him and begins to eat again. 

 

“Ben, this is probably the best meal I’ve ever eaten.” Poe is scraping the side of his fork against the plate trying to catch every last drop of the peppercorn sauce so it’s not wasted. 

 

“Well excuse me,” Finn grumbles, neatly placing his knife and fork on the plate. Rose rolls her eyes, silencing herself with a sip of wine. 

 

“I guess I’ll go fuck myself then, thanks Poe,” Rey grumbles, pushing her plate away from her. The group begin to laugh moving away from the dining table, all of course begin to mock Poe’s failed dinner in retaliation. The result is immediate, Poe collapsing onto the sofa in a sulk. 

 

“Wanna have a peak around?” Rose says with a mischievous grin.

 

_ No.  _

 

Rey does not want to look around Ben’s home. She’s already encased in his scent, he’s everywhere. She feels like she’s itchy, like she wants to take her clothes off and just jump on him.

 

_ No. _

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

They take the steps up to the first floor of his home. The house is of course neat, the walls are bare and now that she’s walking through it she realises just how little there is. Not a plant or photo frame in sight. She does, however, smile at the dog bed just outside his bedroom door and takes a note to ask where his dog is. 

 

“He’s kinda dull…” Rose walks in a circle in his bedroom. 

 

Rey, meanwhile, stares at his bed, which is larger than a king size. She could fit in it three times over. The sheets are white and grey, all tucked neatly into the mattress that she wants to bury herself in. 

 

Rose moves to look out his window, but the size of his bed somehow catches Rose’s leg as she walks past it. Red wine sloshes over the glass and falls on to the cream carpet of his room.

 

“Oh  _ shit,”  _ Rose looks to Rey with widened eyes, “he already hates you, please cover for me!”

 

“Get fucked,” Rey laughs, turning on her heel to walk out of his room. It’s just then that stomping steps move up the hallway until… 

 

“Desserts almost read-“ 

 

Ben stops and looks at both women momentarily. His eyes are soon drawn to the dark stain that spreads across his carpet. 

 

“What the fuck is that?” 

 

“Rey did it!” Rose blurts out. “Don’t try blame me Rey, jeez! She handed me the glass after she tripped… a plant will look good there, Ben…”

 

Mouth agape in shock, Rey watches Rose scuttle from the room and back downstairs. 

 

Ben glares at the red stain on his carpet. 

 

“That definitely was not me,” Rey begins with a nervous laugh. “You know that I’d admit to it straight away and laugh.” 

 

He takes a step forward, to which Rey moves back. “You believe me, right?” 

 

Ben takes another step forward. Gulping, Rey laughs nervously, finding herself at the foot of his bed. 

 

Rey always felt quite tall for a woman but right now with Ben towering over her, she feels very tiny. 

 

Out of everything Ben could do next, he could tell her to cough up for a professional cleaner, he could yell at her, he could  _ maybe  _ even believe her and throttle Rose. 

 

But, what he does next, Rey does not expect. 

 

Ben cups her face with his hand so quickly she doesn’t have the reflexes to react until his lips are against hers. Immediately Rey melts into his body, one hand leaves her face so that he can wrap an arm around her frame. Their tongues meet in a rush, tangling together while their teeth clunk against one another. 

 

He pulls away first, gasping.

 

“You need to stop wearing dresses, you’re driving me fucking insane.” 

 

Rey grins, feeling his hand around her legs again. It’s nothing special, she thinks, a little black and white polka dot wrap dress with a slight v-neck. If she had boobs big enough it would show a generous cleavage, but she’s more than happy with how it looks on her body. 

 

So is Ben apparently. 

 

His fingers graze up her thigh, inching closer to the tiny underwear she has chosen to wear. His lips find her neck, breathing hard against her skin and groaning when he feels damp lace against the pads of his fingers. 

 

“I have to- _ fuck _ -I have to be inside you.”

 

His confession has Rey moaning into the shell of his ear.

 

“You have a dinner party to host,” she breathes through a laugh. She needs to walk away, but he’s stroking her clit through her underwear and it feels  _ so good.  _

 

_ “ _ Fuck this fucking party,” he grumbles, “let them fucking hear,  _ I don’t care.”  _

 

She laughs again, “isn’t dessert almost ready?” 

 

As if he’s been burnt, Ben jumps back from Rey and darts out of his bedroom, she hears him curse and rush down the stairs. 

 

She giggles and fixes her hair in the mirror and follows him downstairs. 

 

Poe looks up from his phone and grins, “what were you to up to?”

 

Rey rolls her eyes, “he was giving me a hard time about his fucking carpet.”

 

“Oh, I bet he was giving you something hard alright,” Poe replies with a laugh, looking down at his phone again. 

 

Rey can feel the heat flooding their face. 

 

_ He knows?! How does he know?! _

 

Before she can deny any wrongdoing, Ben is yelling from the other room for them all to rejoin the dining table. Sitting down, she catches Rose’s eye who shrugs and mouths an apology. Rey gestures back to her with a certain finger. 

 

“I hope you all like pie,” Ben smiles serving a beautiful pastry in front of them all.

 

“I  _ love  _ cream pie,” Rose announces looking at the pie eagerly. Finn is first to react coughing and spluttering while Poe throws his head back in laughter. Rey doesn’t dare look in Ben’s direction; she too laughs and tries to shrug the innocent comment off. 

 

“You love a cream pie too, don’t you Rey?” Poe speaks before cracking up again. “I’m sure you  _ love  _ Ben’s cream pie.”

 

“Will you stop it already?!” Rey snaps, looking at her friend who by now is crying with laughter. Finn is still coughing into a napkin while Ben smiles cutting into the pie. 

 

“I don’t get it…” Rose speaks looking between all her friends, “what did I miss?”

 

“Oh c’mon Rose,” Poe says now, rubbing Finn’s back who is in the ends of his coughing fit. “You can’t be that blind!” 

 

Ben has served everyone a piece of pie by this point, it’s maple pecan by the way. 

 

“Well I must be ‘cause I have no idea what’s going on!” Rose frowns at them all, ignoring the pie that has been served in front of her. 

 

“These two,” Poe begins making eyes at Rey and Ben, “are fucking.”

 

Rose drops the cutlery she has just picked up and looks Rey mouth agape. 

 

“That,” Rey begins sternly, “is not true! Ben, tell them! It’s not true!”

 

Now, seated and eating his Grandma Padme’s maple pecan pie, Ben nods, “that’s right, we haven’t had sex.”

 

Poe scoffs, chewing his food quickly. “ _ Please!  _ I know what I walked into last night, the two of you were up to something-“

 

“Hey, come to think of it…” Finn interrupts, “great pie by the way man,” he looks back at Rey while manoeuvring another piece of pie on to his fork. “The night of Poe’s party, when you were both arguing… you were ‘ _ talking _ ’ for ages…”

 

“Wait, what?” Poe speaks settling his fork down. His eyes narrow at Ben and Rey both. She looks down and studies the untouched pie in front of her. “Why were my bedsheets so fucking crumpled?”

 

Ben beams at his friend and shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“Oh my god,” Poe scrunches his face up in disgust, “you are both unbelievable! On my bed?! Really?!” 

 

“Not so funny is it?” Ben grins taking another mouthful of pie. It really is a delicious recipe. He makes a mental note to call his Grandma tomorrow and thank her. 

 

“Jesus, what did you do at my house?” Finn asks looking at them both uncomfortably.

 

“ _ Nothing! _ ” Rey squeaks. “Finn, nothing happened at yours, I swear!” 

 

“And me?” Rose asks pouring more cream on to her now soggy pie, “you were home alone for at least a couple of hours!” 

 

Ben and Rey catch others eye and begin to eat again. 

 

“Oh my god… where?” Rose asks, forgetting about her now drowned pie. “Rey, I swear to _G_ _od_ -“

 

“Sofa,” Rey squeaks again burying her head into her chest shamefully. 

 

“I slept on that sofa after you all left! Oh my god!” 

 

Poe begins to roar with laughter again while Finn shakes his head disapprovingly. No more questions are brought up after that; they all take seconds of the dessert to fill the awkward silence. 

 

Once everyone’s plates are clear and the shock of Ben and Rey’s little secret has passed, Ben begins to clear up the empty dishes. 

 

“I thought you hated each other,” Rose asks, handing Ben her empty plate. He shrugs and walks from the dining table.

 

“She’s alright.”

 

Rey frowns but the butterflies in her stomach aren’t missed. 

 

“I don’t  _ hate _ him,” Rey begins, “he’s just…” Ben looks out the doorway to her and grins, “he’s an asshole.” 

 

She hears Ben chuckle in the kitchen but he doesn’t retaliate. 

 

“So,” Finn says with an eye of suspicion, “are you together?”

 

“Right, I think you should all cast your votes! Be fair, it was the best meal you’ve all ever eaten,” Ben has interrupted Finn, quickly walking back into the room much to Rey’s relief. She sees Ben’s lips pull into a kind smile before pressing a hand to her back. 

 

“Vote fairly,” he reminds her, she can hear the teasing in his voice. 

 

Rey does as she’s told and indeed votes fairly. She writes the number nine on the scrap of paper, folds it and puts it in the box. Rey believes there is always room for improvement so deducts that as a point.

 

“Remember Rey,” Poe begins, writing on his own piece of paper, “you’re voting on his cooking ability, not dick giving ability.” 

 

He snorts at his own joke but is met with a playful slap to the back of his head by Rose, “leave her alone!” 

 

Poe grins back at Rey, “I’m only joking! You know that, right Rey?” 

 

Fortunately, Rey does know that this whole situation is right up Poe’s street for humour, so she nods trying to hide her own amusement. 

  
\- - -

 

They’re all sat on the sofa when Finn emerges from the kitchen with the results. He had been first to cook and the organiser, so had been the adjudicator for the competition. 

 

The prize is nothing too extravagant: a fifty dollar voucher for the new steak and lobster restaurant that opened a few weeks ago, there’s a new salt and pepper grinder- one of those electronic ones and a bottle of champagne. 

 

“Okay,” Finn begins. “I have humbly not included my own results, as I bought the prizes and organised this blessed event plus we all I know I’d win, so,” everyone laughs with a roll of their eyes, “in fourth place is…” 

 

Everyone looks at Poe expectedly, “fuck off.” He grunts taking a swig of his drink. 

 

“...Poe!” 

 

Everyone whoops and cheers at their friend who stands and takes a bow, still telling them however to fuck off again.

 

Rose is called as third, she also takes a bow and hugs Poe in a fake sorrow. 

 

It’s left between Rey and Ben. 

 

Finn holds the paper close to him, grinning at them both.

 

“This is so much more fun now that you guys are together-“

 

“Finn!” 

 

The tension is blinding and Finn’s stalling pushes Rey. 

 

“Our winner of Come Dine with Me is…  _ Ben!”  _

 

The room erupts into laughs and cheers from everyone but Rey, who sinks into the couch, scowling at her friends. Ben stands and waves to them all as if he’s won fucking Masterchef. Standing by Finn, Ben grins at Rey. He looks so good in his perfectly fitted black jeans and white t-shirt. 

 

“Firstly I’d like to thank my fans-“

 

Ben's met with a barrage of boos and items are thrown at him while he laughs at them. 

 

The sound of his laughter lights up Rey. She’s grinning at him when he takes the prizes from Finn. How had she never noticed just how beautiful he was to look at?

 

“Sorry sunshine,” Ben begins sitting next to her while everyone else consoles Poe and his laughable hosting skills. “I’ll make it up to you. If you want?”

 

Rey’s smiling. She can’t even pretend to be mad at him anymore, so she turns on her side to face him and nods. 

 

“Get them out of here,” she whispers, leaning into him just that little bit. It’s enough for Ben to gulp, eyes fluttering over her body before nodding. 

 

“So,” Ben begins, standing and clapping his hands. “You guys will probably want to get going then, huh?” 

 

“Unbelievable,” Rose tuts, “gets his prize and then throws us out. C’mon Rey I’ll give you a lift home.”

 

Rey purses her lips and shakes her head slowly, “I think I’m gonna stay and… yeah. Could you stop by and feed Bee for me though?”

 

“You are both animals.” 

 

Rose makes a noise of disgust, snatching her handbag from the coffee table. Finn and Poe are unusually quiet, all things considering. Hugs are exchanged and thanks are given. It’s not until Finn hugs Rey that he smiles.

 

“Peanut, just… be careful, okay?” 

 

“Don’t worry.” 

 

She hugs him and with that Ben’s shut the door and they’re left alone. 

 

“Why don’t we crack open that champagne, sunshine?”

 

\- - -

  
  


“Ben! It’s fucking  _ cold!”  _

 

Rey’s wriggling on top of his bed. She’s been stripped bare and Ben’s holding her between his thick thighs, straddling her. 

 

“Stop fidgeting,” he murmurs. “I’m  _ trying  _ to enjoy my prize.”

 

Ben reaches to his bedside table for the bottle of winning champagne, tilting it so it spills over Rey’s chest and stomach. Rey squeaks at the contact. She tries to shift from beneath him, only to moan at the contact of his mouth over her nipples, slurping the champagne from her tanned skin. It spills down between her breasts and down her stomach, Ben trails his tongue down her body, following the stream of champagne to her toned stomach. 

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Ben… just- I need-“ 

 

He grins into her skin, he’s sucked and drunk all the champagne from her stomach, but her  _ taste _ is enrapturing. He can’t stop licking her skin, holding it between his teeth and sucking. By the time morning comes, she’ll be covered in his marks, he hopes.

 

“You taste so good Rey,” his voice is low, full of concentration while his mouth follows the falling beads of alcohol that drip past her hips and onto his bed. “So messy, getting champagne everywhere…” 

 

Rey huffs and opens her mouth to retaliate but she only squeals when more champagne is poured over her body. 

 

This time he pours it over her stomach. The liquid falls down her stomach quickly, rolling in lines that has her skin prickling with goosebumps. He catches every drop with his tongue moving down her stomach and pelvis, until the champagne hits her bare pussy. Ben moves his body down the bed, the champagne bottle falls to the floor spilling into the carpet but he doesn’t care. 

 

Her body arches up off the bed in a long, low moan. Ben’s free hands pry her legs apart, one hand clutching her knee holding her open while the other pulls apart her lips uncovering her swollen clit. The taste of champagne is long gone but her taste, so ripe and sweet, explodes in his mouth. Arousal coats his tongue and he needs  _ more _ . 

 

Rey writhing around his mouth, practically riding his face, has Ben harder than he’s ever been in his thirty years on this earth. He’s next to naked, only his boxer shorts remain on and for good reason. He knows he’ll come quicker than a teenager at prom if he takes them off, so instead he rubs himself into the mattress for some relief. He groans into her pussy when her hand reaches to his dark hair, pushing him (somehow) closer her to her clit. The way his tongue is circling her over and over pushes Rey to an orgasm quicker than he thought it would. She cries his name to high heaven still grinding herself into his face. 

 

“ _ Holy shit,”  _ she’s still moaning, her body still twitching and writhing beneath Ben, who has slowly pulled away to watch her face. He can see tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands have dropped to the side of her body and she shakes.

 

“You okay?” Ben asks, crawling up her body. His fingers wipe away the tears until they’re gone and he replaces them with light kisses. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m-“ Rey exhales opening her eyes to meet his gaze. “That was like  _ nothing _ I’ve ever felt…” 

 

“Good though, right?” He asks with a concerned glance. The answer is Rey pushing herself up onto her elbows pressing her lips against his. 

 

“Fucking  _ amazing,”  _ Rey whispers when she falls back onto his pillow. 

 

Ben grins at her. He’s already falling hard for her. He wants to make her feel like this every day. He wants to see her skin all flushed and glowing all day if can. This sudden thought excites him. Ben drops his head to kiss along the line of her collarbone, nipping the skin there until she squirms beneath him again.

 

“Fuck,  _ Ben _ -“ she moans when she feels he has pushed the last remaining piece of clothing off his body. 

 

“Feel how ready I am for you?” He whispers quickly. His teeth tug on her earlobe gently. “You feel that Rey? Feel how hard I am. Look what you do to me, sunshine.” 

 

At this, Ben grinds his cock through her folds. Still sensitive, Rey shudders and jolts at the contact. Ben moves to lean on his knees in between her thighs, still dragging his erection over her clit until she cries his name desperately. 

 

“Tell me you want it Rey, tell me,” he demands through a choked moan. His eyes are transfixed on himself slipping through her soaked slit. “I might not fit, fuck.”

 

Rey bucks herself into Ben’s cock, desperate to be filled by him. 

 

“Please Ben, I want it… I need it, please.”

 

“Sound so fucking sweet when you beg.” 

 

He’s relentless in his teasing, over and over he drags himself through her slick bumping against her clit until tears prickle her eyes again. When she sobs his name and lifts her hips to meet him, he takes pity on her. 

 

“Okay…” 

 

Ben places his hand on the back of Rey’s thigh, pushing it up into her chest so Ben can move that little bit forward. With his free hand Ben, pushes the tip of his cock into her soaked channel.

 

“Oh-oh my  _ god,”  _ Rey pants. The stretch she’s feeling from the tip of his cock alone is breathtaking. Her hands clutch the champagne soaked bed sheets as Ben pants above her.

 

“You feel  _ so  _ tight Rey,” his grunt of pleasure shoots right through her. His movements have halted, he pants above her with eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“More Ben, I need you!” Rey whines for him. She needs to feel full. He’s  _ so  _ close to filling her to the brim.

 

“How long have you wanted me, sunshine?” 

 

Patiently he sits like this, the head of his cock just pressed into her cunt. 

 

“Seriously Ben?”

 

“Mhm, seriously.”

 

He bumps his hips forward just a fraction looking at her with grin that matches the one he has shown her every night this week. Rey bites the inside of her cheek, the side of her face pushes into the pillow groaning in frustration.

 

“All week,” she confirms.

 

“Mhm, I thought so.”

 

It’s the only answer he needs to hear. 

 

He moves forward on his knees. The movement pushes Ben deeper into Rey. He doesn’t stop moving until his pelvis is flush against hers and they’re both panting. She doesn’t want him to wait and savour her but of course he does. Ben wants to feel this tight heat around his cock for the rest of his days, but Rey  _ needs _ him. Ben has also been thinking about this moment for the last week; he and his hand have been quite acquainted this week but now that he’s sheathed inside of Rey he needs to fuck her. 

 

Ben drops his hand by Rey’s head so he’s leaning over her and begins to snap his hips against hers. Their hips roll against one another, Rey calls his name over and over, already she feels at the top her peak and each bruising thrust pushes her further to the edge.

 

“You gonna come already sunshine?” Ben pants lifting his face from her neck to grace his lips over hers, “you trying to milk me Rey?”

 

She can’t answer him, just nods and continues to wail his name.

 

“Fucking do it Rey, wanna feel you come.”

 

Somehow she tightens  _ more _ , her nails drag over his shoulder blades and she falls fast and hard. Ben groans into the pillow, feeling her soaking his cock, but he doesn’t stop moving, keeps fucking her until he feels heat bloom in his pelvis. 

 

“I want you to ride me, can you ride me sunshine?”

 

Ben pulls away as she answers with a nod. He’s quick to lie against the headboard of his bed, patting his thighs for Rey to climb on. He lays with his legs stretched in front of him hand automatically travels to his cock just touching the tip while Rey crawls over him. His arm wraps around her waist holding her steady as she lowers herself onto his stiff cock again. 

 

“How are you- _ fuck, Ben _ -how are you fitting inside me?” Rey pants, resting her forehead against his.

 

“I was fucking made for you.”

 

She kisses him at this, riding his cock and gripping his shoulders. Their tongues meet and slide together, moaning and gasping while he bucks up into her. 

 

Ben grins against her swollen lips when she gasps; he can feel where his cock is hitting. He holds her by her shoulder. He doesn’t want to lose this spot, he wants to feel her come apart again. He had been able to push his own needs to one side, but now that heat of pleasure in the pit of his stomach his soaring through his limbs. His mouth drops from hers, ducking down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Her tits are are fantastic, when she pulled that little dress over her head earlier his mouth had watered at the sight. Her nipple hardening in his mouth shoves him violently towards his orgasm so he breaks away from her, head falling against the headboard. 

 

“Gonna come Rey, fuck,” he grunts, fingers skim down to her clit rubbing in uncoordinated circles. He feels her arousal soak the the tips of her fingers as she unravels on top of him again, her hips grinding in quick circles prolonging her orgasm. 

 

Ben curses again, leaning back into the bed. The electricity combs through his legs and up his pelvis until the last second when he pulls out of Rey’s cunt, come shooting up her stomach and over her chest in hot splashes that have them both moaning. 

 

Rey’s first to move, she collapses into his strong chest panting and gasping for breath. He nuzzles into her hair, she smells like sugared violets and cherries. They stay like that for a while, their chests sticky with come and pressed together while Ben strokes her hair. 

 

They soon move to Ben’s en-suite bathroom, showering in a blissful silence. Ben wraps her in the fluffiest towel he can find and leaves her to use the bathroom while he changes the champagne soaked bed sheets. 

 

They soon lay atop of fresh, dry sheets, limbs tangled together while the tv plays from the corner of Ben’s room. He needs noise to sleep, he explains to Rey. She smiles and nods, telling him whatever makes him comfortable.

 

A movie plays in the background of his room. Rey feels she recognises the dialogue and voices of the actors, but his pale skin, freckled with moles is far more interesting to look at than any movie.

 

“You’re a good cook,” Rey whispers, buried into his chest. His warmth, the smell of his shower gel is so comforting like this.

 

Ben could smirk and tell her  _ told you so, _ but instead he kisses the side of her head and whispers a kind thank you. He peeks at her through sleepy lashes to find Rey already sleep. He smiles and soon he too drifts off.

  
  


\- - -

 

Rey wakes the next morning tangled in Ben’s bedsheets. 

 

He’s not with her, but she can hear movement from downstairs. Light streams in through his dark curtains. The tv has long been turned off, and Rey can only think of the throb between her thighs. Ben is big; he is tall and broad, his arms thick with veins that protrude when he flexes but his cock? That needs a whole new unit of measurement. 

 

Pulling herself from the bed, she finds the t-shirt she had pulled from Ben’s body the night before and pulls it over her naked frame along with the white underwear that has somehow survived the hands of Ben Solo. 

 

Her hair is a little wild. Their shower and then falling asleep with damp hair is not in her usual routine, but she’s combs it through with her fingers until it’s somewhat tamed. 

 

“Ben?” 

 

Rey steps into the lounge from the hallway. The news broadcasts quietly through the room and it all feels very domestic. For the first time in her life, she doesn’t want to flee after being with someone. Rey’s had one night stands and failed relationships; she does so well on her own that she doesn’t think she needs  _ anyone. _

 

But being here in Ben’s home makes her feel warm and comfortable. Why would she want to leave that?

 

She steps into the kitchen, finding Ben looking over a newspaper, a mug of coffee by his side.

 

“Hey…” she whispers, walking to him. 

 

Ben turns to face her. He shows a brilliant smile and opens his arm motioning her to him. She can’t resist and walks to him, cuddling into his side. He’s wearing a plaid pair of pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt; he’s warm and smells like the coffee he has brewed.

 

“Want one?” He asks nodding to the coffee. 

 

“Mhm, please.”

 

Ben leads her to the dining table that has been cleared of last nights dishes, now only laden with what looks like junk mail and bills. 

 

“I was thinking,” Ben starts. 

 

He hands her a mug of coffee already diluted with milk along with a cup of sugar to which Rey adds a spoonful of. With a comforting moan, Rey takes a long sip.  

 

“I feel like an idiot.” He sits next to her and runs a hand through his bed ruffled hair, “do you need to get an emergency contraceptive or anything? We didn’t- I didn’t check-“

 

“No, it’s okay. I have an implant… thank you though,” Rey smiles and traces a hand over his knuckle soothingly. 

 

They sit and watch the news, talking occasionally, sharing light kisses and touches. She’s almost ready to ask him to take her back to bed when Rey hears the front door to Ben’s house opening. 

 

There is already the excited barks of a dog echoing through the house before Rey can even think of reacting until it bounds up the hallway and into the lounge. 

 

She forgot about the damn dog. 

 

Rey watches Ben’s face light up when Artoo jumps and barks at Ben’s feet, excited to be reunited with its master. 

 

“Ben, it’s just me!”

 

Now Rey can panic. 

 

She’s sat in clothes that don’t belong to her, her hair is wild and she’s sure the house probably reeks of sex. 

 

“Oh!” 

 

A short woman enters the room. Her eyes gaze upon Rey, and then back to Ben, who ignores the awkwardness of the situation and instead wrestles with his dog. Rey tucks her very bare legs under the dining table.

 

The woman smirks knowingly at Ben, shaking her head. “I’m Leia, Ben’s mom. And you must be Rey!” 

 

She then looks down at her son and grins.

 

“So Ben, dinner went well then?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


End file.
